Teddy and Victoire
by HP-Forever-XX
Summary: This is the first fanfic I've ever written! Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley have been best friends since the beginnning. So what happens when the two feel like they want to be more than friends? Throw in a disapproving father, a jealous little sister and an unexpected twist that will throw their cozy life right off course! Enjoy! And please review xx
1. Victoire's Arrival

**Chapter 1 - Victoire's Arrival**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Hey there! First of all I just want to say thank you so much for choosing to read my fanfiction :) I really hope you enjoy it! This is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited to share it on here. My story starts in the Summer Holidays (probably August) of 2017 which is the Summer before the 19 Years Later epilogue which occurs in Deathly Hallows. It is written in a third person point of view but focuses on Teddy Lupin (The son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks). I'm assuming Teddy was brought up by his maternal Grandmother (Andromeda Tonks) and so that is where he lives in my story (In Andromeda's house). Oh, almost forgot to mention - By my calculations Teddy is 19, and therefore he will be going into the second year since he left Hogwarts.  
Victoire Weasley is also featured in this story, and she is the eldest daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. We know that she is entering her last year at Hogwarts and that her birthday is May 2nd 1998, so that makes her 17.  
I think that's about all, so all I have left to say is, once again thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and I really hope you enjoy it. If it's not your cup of tea then I sincerely apologise for wasting your time :/ I hope that isn't the case though. Please review whether it's praise or criticism or advice on how I can improve, I really want to know what you guys think :) Enjoy!_

* * *

Teddy Lupin was slumped on the floor of his bedroom, leaning against his bed, staring aimlessly at the television. He, could hear the rain hammering against the roof, echoing around the empty house. The only other noise was the blurry sound of the television, which he wasn't even watching properly. It was some old black and white muggle film, that he'd found in a dusty box whilst he was clearing out the loft for his grandmother. It belonged to his grandfather no doubt. A grandfather he'd never met.  
He'd only selected it to watch because it was about a werewolf; a mysterious man that transformed into a horrific beast, killing everything in its sight every night of the full moon... Even muggles had accurate knowledge of these magical creatures it seemed. It was full of unrealistic effects and poorly designed costumes, but before Teddy could reach for the remote to turn it off, the story took an interesting turn of events. The werewolf, whose name escaped Teddy, found a girl - A beautiful young woman, that didn't scream and run away from him, like all the others. Despite his attempts to protect the girl's life by rejecting her, she had a feisty attitude and declared her love for the wolf. It was only when the young woman announced she was pregnant and the odd couple pondered on the future of their unborn son, that Teddy stopped watching.  
Although he couldn't summon the energy to turn off the TV, not even with magic, he sat in silence, doing some pondering of his own. He wondered how the muggles would react if they ever found out that stories like that can actually happen - That they _had_ actually happened.

His eyes flickered absentmindedly to a photo taped to his wall. A scruffy young man stood, his eyes drooping with overtiredness, with an uncharacteristic smile plastered to his face. The state of his clothes, his face, his rugged hair, all suggested that he should be miserable with his life, but apart from the obvious exhaustion in his eyes, he looked overjoyed; the happiest and luckiest man in the world.  
On his right, stood a woman so pretty and vivid and full of life, that she completely contrasted with him. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and pure and utter devotion for the tiny being she cradled in her arms. As his parents smiled and fidgeted in the photograph, Teddy felt such a powerful sense of longing that a single tear slipped over his eyelid and burst on the faded blue carpet. He watched his new born self, so young and peaceful, so completely oblivious to what great forces of good and evil where happening in the world at that particular moment, and completely oblivious to the horrors that would occur only a brief month later.  
He was tired of hearing stories of how his parents died to make a better world for him to live in. Tired of hearing how brave and courageous they were. He was especially tired of his godfather Harry telling him stories about how he himself had been raised as an orphan and understood exactly what he was going through. Because whereas these stories had given him hope when he was younger, made him feel proud that he'd had such noble parents, now all they did was fill him with sorrow and misery.  
As his eyes welled up, another tear threatened to fall from his eye and once again he craved the company of human company. Not any company... the company of his parents was what he most desired right now. He hastily wiped away the water in his eyes with the back of his hand. His parents were dead. They were _never _coming back, and he would never feel the reassuring arms of his mother wrapped around him, or the comfort of a fatherly bear hug...

It was at this moment when a hurried series of knocks on the front door startled him and he slipped out of his trance and back into reality. Who on Earth would be knocking on his grandmother's front door at almost 11pm in the middle of a thunder storm? He decided to keep quiet and let the mysterious visitor leave, but curiosity got the better of him. It must be important under these circumstances, surely. Half bemused and half frightened of what lurked outside his house, Teddy rose to his feet and crept down the stairs.  
Through the window in the door, a sudden flash of lightning illuminated the silhouette of what appeared to be a young girl. With more confidence he strode over and opened the door to reveal a shivering, very wet, teenage girl. Her long hair was bedraggled and so drenched that it had turned a horrible muddy blonde colour instead of its usual golden sheen. It was plastered back emphasising how pale her face was and she wore nothing but a thin summer dress, now ripped and ruined. Tears were streaming down her blotchy cheeks and he noticed her bare feet, caked in mud, certain to be cold to the core.

"Victoire!" Teddy gasped slamming the door shut after he pulled her inside. Her icy skin sent chills through his body as he clutched her to his chest. She gulped and sobbed whilst he rocked her gently in his arms murmuring soft words of reassurance. "Victoire, what happened? You're freezing." She only sobbed harder, choking on each word.

"I... I... I... r-ran a-aw-away". Teddy could see she was in no state to tell him the details so instead he continued to hold her and spoke in as tender a voice as he could manage.

"You can't stay in that dress Victoire. You'll freeze to death. I'll go find you some warm clothes. And a blanket" – he added. As he began to pull away from her, she tightened her grip on his arms and looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"No, no, NO! Please, you can't leave me. Please don't let go of me" she begged. He'd never seen her in such a traumatic state before. Reasoning with her whilst she was like this was certainly out of the question, so in one swift movement he pulled her up into his arms and she immediately wrapped her numb legs round his waist. He could feel her heart beating irregularly fast, close against his own, as he carried her up the stairs and into the bathroom across the hall from his own bedroom.

"Aguamenti" he demanded the bath tub with such force that the pristine, white tub filled automatically with hot, steaming water, despite the fact that his wand was lying somewhere next to the video case in his bedroom. He lowered her to the floor as her legs reluctantly unravelled from his body. "Umm. Err, the bath's all yours. I'll leave you in peace and get you some err, dry clothes", he muttered, feeling the blood rush into his cheeks. She peeled her arms away from around his chest and stared up into his deep aqua eyes. Although her lips uttered no words, her eyes spoke to him with an overwhelming tone of gratitude. He gave an awkward smile before slowly backing away from her, out of the bathroom, her eyes never leaving his flushed face.


	2. Complications

**Chapter 2 - Complications**

A thousand questions were running through Teddy's mind but he became overwhelmed with a sense of security. He needed to protect Victoire and care for her. Retrieving his wand from his bedroom he hurried into his Grandmother's room in search for clothes. He didn't go in his grandmother's room often and it had a subtle powdery, flowery smell that hung in the air. He searched though her wardrobe and drawers quickly, feeling like he was invading her privacy.  
He tried to tell himself that any old jumper would be fine – after all it was only to keep Victoire warm and dry – but he knew they weren't exactly her style and he felt it would be too surreal for him to see Victoire wearing his grandmother's clothes, especially the way he'd been feeling about her lately.

He let out a deep, long sigh, closing the drawer he'd been hastily searching through. Feeling defeated, he slumped down on the floor, in front of an ornate floor length mirror, which had a fine layer of dust, settling on the surface. He stared long and hard at himself, very slowly picking himself apart. 19 years old, and he felt like he'd done nothing worthwhile with his life. By this age, most of the adults in his life had been on conquests and adventures of great skill and admiration, fighting and battling in a long awaited duel between good and evil. Why, Harry had perhaps performed the most intriguing and breathtaking deed the magical world had ever seen at the mere age of 1! Even as a helpless baby, he had achieved great things. Ginny, Hermione, Ron and in fact _all_ the weasleys had achieved great things too, and contributed to the downfall of the dark lord, even if they had barely finished or were still at school!  
And as for his parents... well, they might not have been as involved when they were young, but the things they'd done, the struggles they'd faced, the things Teddy had to live up to...  
He was a good enough student, earning mostly E's and a few O's in his OWLs and NEWTs, but did intelligence really matter in this world anymore? Courage, bravery, physical skill – these were all the things that were important in the world now, and all the things he lacked. He'd been in Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. The house everybody judged as being for the unskilled and unsuccessful wizards and witches. Personally, Teddy felt proud to be in Hufflepuff, just as his Mum had. Hufflepuff valued wizards for their loyalty, their friendship, their fairness and their hard-working attitude. He definitely exhibited all these traits, but did other people value them so much? Of course not, Hufflepuffs were a joke. Which is why, he thought to himself, he must prove everybody wrong. He needed to do something incredible to get his name, and his house whispered amongst wizards and witches everywhere. But what? And how? It seemed like every respectable deed had been done. Teddy had never felt so hopeless and unremarkable in his life, as he ran a hand through his turquoise locks.

And then there was Victoire, he thought to himself. Victoire Weasley. How often had he run that name through his mind in the last 2 years? He'd lost count, completely. And now she was here, in his house, in his very own bathtub he realised. No, it was wrong to think of her like that, when she was in such a weak and vulnerable state. Right now she needed him to be a friend... a protector... almost a fatherly figure in some sense, but one thing was certain, she definitely didn't need him as a lover. Ever since he could remember, they'd been the best of friends.  
Whereas most young children were frightened and baffled by his ability to transform his features into any odd or inspiring shapes and colours, she was the one that was intrigued. They'd spent all of their childhood years together, playing, climbing trees or simply just laying in the sun and talking for hours. Victoire had always admired him and looked up to him as a role model and this had given Teddy such joy and purpose in his life. They'd had an instant bond that took some people years to amount to. He would always protect her when she was scared or hurt and she had taught him how to appreciate the simple beauty of life.  
Growing up without any parents or siblings hadn't affected him when he was with Victoire, because she was the sun in his life – the source of all his happiness. But then something changed. He'd felt _odd_ one summer's day when they'd been sitting by the great lake, for even at Hogwarts they'd been inseparable. Suddenly, when he looked into Victoire's face, he noticed how beautiful she really was; how the sunlight bounced off of her golden curls, how her rosy cheeks brought such colour and beauty to her face, and how her lips, so enticing, glittered with an uncontrollable attraction. It had taken all his strength to wipe away these feelings to the point that it was now physically uncomfortable for him to be around her when he knew all he would ever be in her eyes, was Teddy Lupin – her best friend.  
Which is why he'd been so relieved when he completed his education at Hogwarts. For now, she'd still had 1 year to complete without him. For one year he was to be free from her hypnotic, and oblivious, charms. He'd hoped this would be just enough time, for these foolish feelings to melt away, but he had encountered no such luck so far. And now she was here. In his house. Looking as worse as she possibly could. Yet still the emotions pestered him, deep now in his core.

And she needed him right now, more than she ever did when she'd fallen from the tree as a 7 year old, so how he could ignore her and deprive her of the love and friendship she needed so desperately right now. With that in mind, he rose from the fading carpet and continued his quest to find her some suitable, warm clothes, trapping all feelings of desire and longing in an as unnoticeable corner of his mind as he could manage.


	3. Revealing The Truth

**Chapter 3 - Revealing the Truth**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Just in case people didn't know, Dominique is Victoire's younger sister (Although JK Rowling hasn't released anything official concerning some next generation ages, in this story Dominique is 15 and in her fifth year at Hogwarts) and where it says 'Bobbin' that's referring to the new Hogwarts Headmistress (Once again, as JK hasn't confirmed who the new headteacher is I had to create my own character). I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)_

* * *

Clumsily, Teddy groped around in his own cupboard, before selecting a sky blue hoodie he hardly wore, due to it clashing horribly with his usual shade of hair, but it matched Victoire's eyes perfectly. Then he hit a rock. All he really wore was jeans and they were far too big for Victoire, and besides, jeans were very poor at keeping people warm.  
As a last resort he grabbed his wand and foolishly muttered "Accio... girl trousers... that will keep Victoire warm" chuckling to himself at what a bizarre thing he'd just said. Of course, nothing zoomed into his room answering his demand, but an idea came into his head. He recalled seeing a bright pink trunk flung carelessly up into the loft near the box of muggle videos he'd found a few weeks ago. Due to its unordinary colour tone, he'd opened it up out of curiosity to find a collection of clothes that had once belonged to a young, teenage witch, whose hair had exactly matched the colour of the trunk. At once he summoned it, and had to duck to avoid getting knocked out as it flew into his bedroom landing with a _thunk_ by his bed.  
"Alohomora" he practically whispered as he noticed the untidy scrawl on the side of the trunk that read _Nymphadora Tonks._ With a click of the lock, the trunk's lid sprung open to reveal a pile of messily folded clothes. Teddy dug around a bit and found a pair of simple black leggings. They looked like the perfect size and he only hoped they would keep her warm enough. Tenderly he placed them on top of the hoodie. Then he hit the second rock. _Underwear._ No doubt, Victoire's would be soaked through but how could he possibly lend her his mother's or his grandmother's! He slammed the trunk shut and awkwardly picked a pair of his own boxer shorts to add to the pile of clothes. It felt weird yes, but she'd surely appreciate having _all_ dry clothes. He didn't even want to think about bras... He definitely didn't have one of _those_ to lend. Desperately trying to banish all thoughts of women's underwear out of his head, particularly Victoire _in_ her underwear, he grabbed the clothes and placed them outside the bathroom door.

"Victoire?" he called, lightly tapping on the door with his knuckle. "I've left you some, umm, clothes outside the door." When she responded, he could hear the difference in her voice immediately.

"Thank you Teddy" - The voice of an angel. The film was still playing as he entered his room and slumped back into the position he'd been in before Victoire's arrival. For what felt like hours, he sat patiently staring at the film, until finally the door of the bathroom creaked open and he felt the presence of another human in the doorway of his room.

Teddy turned his head towards Victoire and took a sharp breath, his eyes wide. She stood there awkwardly, hoping for acceptance and forgiveness for her sudden surprise visit. This _was_ _not_ the wild girl that had showed up on his doorstep only an hour or so ago. The difference was extraordinary. Her long golden locks of hair tumbled around her face, highlighting the few freckles dotted across her now colour-filled cheeks. Her eyes were a dazzling, deep blue, shining with life and she looked so calm and relaxed. Her eyes darted to the floor in and adoringly shy way, staring at her completely dry, and perfectly clean, but still bare feet. Teddy was very pleased to see the clothes fitted her well – the leggings at least (the hoodie looked slightly baggy and roomy for such a petite figure). Embarrassed, he ran a hand shakily through his turquoise hair, desperately searching for anything to say. But words escaped him. Instead, she spoke in a shy voice.  
"I hope she won't mind, but I used some of your grandmother's quick-drying hair solution... It was in the cupboard..."

"That's f-fine" Teddy stuttered, not even realising how dry her hair in fact was. Hastily he turned away and continued to watch the film, now nearing its soppy end.

"Werewolves huh?" Victoire's voice said startlingly close to his right ear. He jumped in shock to find her sat daintily on the floor next to him, studying the old video case in her hands. Teddy grinned as that was one thing they shared in common, well almost. Victoire's dad, Bill, was a bit of a special case when it came to werewolves, having been attacked by one but not mutating or transforming at all, despite a brutal and ugly scar, slashed across his face.

"Yeah, but it's not very good... at all" he admitted. She laughed half-heartedly.

Gaining confidence, Teddy turned to face her, a broad smile now decorating his face. "I think it's time you gave me some answers Victoire." Casting the feelings out of his mind, he began to bring up memories from their childhood. Memories of when they were best friends. _Friends._ Because, he kept telling himself, that is all they were, and all they were ever going to be.

Her smile drooped and she looked slightly anxious. Before answering she let out a sigh. "I had an argument with my mum... She was threatening to send me to... to... to Beauxbatons."

For a second Teddy thought she was going to burst into tears, but he resisted putting his arm around her and held back his desire to embrace her. "The French school that she went to?" he asked concerned.

She nodded, staring into her lap. "Why? I mean, no disrespect but Hogwarts is probably the greatest magic school there is!"

"I know, and she knows that too but, I've been kind of distracted recently and she thinks sending me to France will clear my mind and sort me out."

Teddy was genuinely confused now. "Distracted?" he asked her. He had spent all of life with her and she had never seemed distracted by anything.

She looked very embarrassed now. "Professor Bobbin sent her and Dad a letter saying that they were concerned about my grades"

Teddy was enraged now. "But you got practically all Os on your OWLs!" He himself had helped her study for them, not that she'd really needed his help because she was a model student anyway.

"I know, but my grades last year weren't as good as they should have been and Bobbin suggested I partake in extra tuition, otherwise I'm going to fail my NEWTs. Mum's been threatening for a while, sending me off to France, but dad convinced her to give me a chance at Hogwarts still. But we've been arguing a lot lately, and now even Dad's starting to take her side instead of mine."

Teddy paused for a while, taking in this new information, before speaking in the same angry and puzzled tone. "Victoire, what's going on? How is that even possible? You're an incredibly bright witch, a lot better than most people in your year. You were top of all your classes, I swear, and you've never seemed distracted when you've been with me."

Refusing to look at him, she continued to stare down into her lap. "It's not when I'm with you, when I get distracted."

"I don't understand" Teddy said softly. Rather abruptly, she turned to look him straight in the eye, with an expression of what appeared to be guilt.

"It's _you_, you fool! I always miss you when I'm not with you, and last year I missed you a lot. And this year you're not going to be there with me at Hogwarts, or Beauxbatons if Mum gets her way, either and I don't know how I'll cope. I can't help it, you're my best friend Teddy, and I feel kind of empty when I'm not with you."

Teddy was shocked into silence and Victoire blushed deeply. "Teddy, please say something" she pleaded.

"I... I feel like that too... I mean, we are best friends and I'm going to miss you as well when you go back to school... a lot. But, you _can't _go to France, no matter what!" he nodded determinedly.

"I know. Anyway, she asked me to help clean the house earlier and I kind of, forgot – I was at the cove, watching the waves and time just slipped away I guess. So when I went back she was really angry and started shouting, saying I never listen to her and I'm going to be a big disappointment to our family, and precious _Dominique _would never let her down. And that I'm supposed to be the oldest and the most mature and a load of rubbish. Then she brought out the Beauxbatons threat, but this time I knew she was serious and I got angry and panicked and I just needed to leave. So... I ran here, and then it started raining and I got scared and I didn't even know if you would be home or not." She breathed in deeply, ending her story.

Teddy looked startled. "You ran here!" She nodded. "Victoire, you're seventeen – you're of age! You could have apparated, or at least summoned some shoes or something."

"I wasn't thinking straight. I was quite emotional..." she explained. There was no doubt in Teddy's mind about that. Although he tried, he couldn't help but notice how incredibly beautiful she looked when she was embarrassed and shy. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, there was the possibility that Victoire could feel, even the slightest bit, the same way that he now felt about her. She got distracted when he wasn't with her, right? So, it wasn't completely impossible to believe that she too could harbour deeper feelings of love for him. He could hope anyway. He leaned in slightly and kissed the top of her head affectionately. His lips brushed her soft hair and he could taste the subtle fruit flavour of his grandmother's quick-drying hair solution. He pulled back slowly and suddenly she looked shocked, before laughing her soft, warm laugh. Teddy felt awkward, perhaps that hadn't been the best thing to do, but she was watching his hair, entranced.

"You're hair just turned a sort of reddish-pink colour!" she giggled. How embarrassing, Teddy thought.

"Oh, oops." He concentrated on turning his hair back to its usual shade of blue, as his face no doubt turned the same reddish-pink colour his hair had just been. "It's not the easiest – being a metamorphmagus" he said feeling slightly uncomfortable. At this comment, she narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"Yes, I'm sure it's horrible being able to transform your appearance at will. It can't be easy, looking so bloody perfect all the time! You know, some people have to spend ages, with potions and spells and stuff, trying to look their best so that they can at least look decent next to their metamorphmagus friend, whereas you have to waste so much energy and time looking flawless in a mere second if you want to!" she bellowed at him, her eyes wide with rage and her nose scrunched up. Teddy was so taken aback by this outburst that it took him a moment before he could retaliate.

"You have no clue what you're talking about! Being a metamorphmagus isn't all fun and games actually! As a matter of fact it _does_ take a lot of energy and strength to transform my hair and face and keep it the way I want it. You just saw how uncontrollable my magic is if I let my guard down. Sometimes, it's even painful to transform which is why we tend to stick with the face we were given by birth. Do you honestly think I just chose to have bright, turquoise hair? Of course I didn't – it's ridiculous, but it's comfortable and for me, it's natural. I'm not saying it doesn't have its obvious advantages and benefits, but seriously, sometimes being a metamorphmagus is a burden. But you wouldn't understand..."  
She looked stunned and very apologetic. Teddy gazed straight into her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, in a much calmer voice. "Do you honestly think that you're the one that feels dull in this friendship? Compared to you, my hair colour is nothing next to your radiance. You're part veela for crying out loud! No other girl, I've ever met, nor will I ever meet, could even come close to how beautiful you are Victoire. You're like, everything that's good and pretty in this world all rolled up into one amazing girl – sunshine and flowers and happiness and stuff... _You're_ the flawless one, not me. You don't need any spells or potions or anything other than your natural self. You're the most beautiful girl in the world Victoire" he gushed feeling like the most horrific and soppiest person to ever make a fool of themselves. Now he'd really done it – there was no going back now. How could he have possibly let out all the emotions that were supposed to stay locked up in his chest forever? What an absolute idiot!


	4. Destroyed Innocence

**Chapter 4 - Destroyed Innocence**

Victoire didn't speak a word, she was stunned into silence. Teddy stared into her eyes desperately trying to find any hint of an expression, other than surprise. Driven by a sudden overwhelming desire to press his lips to hers, he leaned down hesitantly. She showed no signs of backing out and followed his mouth with her eyes. They were face to face, so close now that he could count every single golden freckle on her face or every, thick black eyelash. He could feel her nervous breath on his skin. And before either of them could pull out or utter a single word, he closed the gap, kissing her tenderly for a brief second.

He pulled back, trying to figure out if he'd just made a horrible mistake or a triumphant gesture. She looked intrigued and deep in thought. Too scared to disrupt the silence of the tense atmosphere, Teddy searched deep in her eyes, looking for any signs that she either wanted him to stop or progress further. He leaned in closer once again and brought his hand up to her face, cradling her cheek lovingly. Their eyes locked and Teddy's insides began to squirm in delight. Before doing anything he might regret, he urgently attempted to communicate with his eyes, asking if this was Ok with her. When she showed no signs of backing out he kissed her again, longer this time and closed his eyes, lost in the delight of the moment. She didn't seem to be reacting as much as he'd thought she would. In fact it seemed almost as if he were kissing a statue. With this frightening realisation in mind, he broke contact and dropped his hand immediately. Victoire still had the intense, almost vacant expression on her face, with just a hint of what looked like disappointment. Panic began to swell in Teddy's chest. Was his kissing really that bad?

But this time, Victoire was the first to move. She leant up on her knees so they were the same height, and their eyes (and mouths) were at the same level. Teddy opened his mouth to say something, to apologise for his sudden behaviour or change the subject or anything at all. But before he could utter a single word, Victoire had flung her arms around his neck and thrust her mouth upon his in a much more passionate kiss. Taken aback by this sudden motion, Teddy fell back slightly and had to cling on to her for support.  
This was like nothing he'd ever dreamed of in his wildest dreams. All the times he'd thought about being with Victoire, he'd never imagined it could feel as wonderful as he felt right now. He felt vulnerable and unsteady though, so carefully he began to take over the kiss, feeling much more in control. Now she was the one holding onto him, but suddenly he began to feel a flicker of guilt. He didn't want to ruin their friendship completely and no matter how much he wanted to, he had to be responsible. She was probably still very distraught from her experience and in need of attention. For her this was probably just an escape from the world and he doubted that she really felt the same way he did about her. So once again he broke off the kiss and a mixture of confusion and longing appeared on her face. Teddy didn't want to pressure her into anything she didn't want to do.

"Just let me know if you feel uncomfortable and I'll stop right away" he told her seriously. And Victoire trusted him wholeheartedly. As if giving her trust and permission she continued where they left off, throwing her arms around his neck once more. This time Teddy was ready and matched her determination and passion equally. Kissing Victoire just felt so right; so natural. He racked his brain trying to figure out why they hadn't done this before. His thoughts flashed back to when he was nine years old, and she seven...

* * *

They were at Harry and Ginny's for a family lunch one early summer's day and he and Victoire had snuck off to play together. They were the oldest of the extended family. Lily Potter was the youngest and she was only a baby at the time, and all of the other children were only a few years or so older.  
When Ginny was pregnant with James, Harry had built, with the help of Ron and George, a magnificent tree house in their back yard, in the oldest and biggest tree that stood there. Teddy and Victoire had been in awe of this house, five and seven at the time and as they were the only children old enough to go up there, they would spend hours of fun together completely oblivious to the rest of the world.  
He thought back to that pleasant summer's day. Ginny was on the warpath trying to make everything perfect and he and Victoire had escaped to the tree house. All morning they'd chatted about anything and everything they could. He'd been morphing his face into various different shapes and sizes, making her laugh that adorable little giggle he loved. And whilst they were chatting, they made a promise to be friends forever, when suddenly Victoire had decided upon a new game where she had dared Teddy to kiss her and then swiftly jumped down from the tree shrieking the whole way, whilst he leapt up and chased her. And they had laughed the whole way, when she crashed straight into the unsuspecting legs of her mother, Fleur.  
All the adults were gathered around; enjoying the sun and Hermione had inquisitively asked what they were doing. Back then, Teddy didn't understand why they'd had all laughed at his innocence in such a knowing, adoring way when he told them he was trying to kiss her. And he distinctly remembered feeling completely baffled as Harry had ruffled his hair and joked to Bill of how they would grow up together and end up falling in love. Victoire had gone a deep shade of red and hung onto her mother's knees while Ginny punched Harry affectionately at his remark, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Teddy was abruptly brought back to reality. This time he really was kissing Victoire, roughly ten years on from that day. Not a thing had changed in their friendship, except the fact that they were now tightly embraced and making out for all they were worth...  
He was suddenly aware of Victoire grabbing fistfuls of the hoodie he was wearing, without moving her lips away from his. Realisation dawned on him immediately – was she trying to take it off! He opened his eyes curiously, and sure enough she was tugging at his clothes, struggling to remove them without his help. This was not what he'd expected at all! Before tonight they'd never even kissed, never even had the slightest romantic encounter, they couldn't be ready for _this_ already, could they? She was beginning to get frustrated now and stopped kissing him to glare at his hoodie as if staring at it in hatred would make it disappear.

"Victoire" Teddy said cautiously. "Are you sure we're ready for this?"

"Teddy" she responded sternly. "You don't know how long I've waited for this."

A look of genuine surprise filled his face. "Really?"

Victoire was no longer the scared little girl that had stood in his doorway in a soaking wet, ripped summer dress earlier that evening. Nor was she the shy little girl that hid her face behind a wall of hair after confronting him about her distraction tendencies. No, this was a Victoire he hadn't witnessed much before. She was brimming with confidence and control. Determination set in her eyes.

"Not _this_ exactly... but still something more than... just friends." This information startled Teddy. So, it wasn't just him who had begun to feel differently towards his childhood friend.  
"I know we haven't even talked about this before but, I really want this Teddy" she said tightening her grip. He ran a hand through her hair slowly, feeling each strand before letting it fall back around her shoulders. Then in one quick movement, feeling slightly self conscious, he whipped his hoodie off over his head tossing it to the other side of the room. After that, Victoire became quite rough, kissing him with so much energy that Teddy could hardly breath. The rain was still drumming an irregular thumping onto the roof of the house and lightning kept illuminating the room every so often, not that either of them could notice the weather anymore. Somehow they had managed to stand up and Teddy was steering her towards his bed when Victoire rather violently rammed him into his bed side table, causing him to slam his hand down to keep his balance. Unfortunately his hand crashed into the glass lamp that had formerly stood there which shattered into jagged pieces, resulting in him screaming in agonised pain.  
Victoire stepped back in alarm and rushed to his aid. "Teddy I'm so sorry!" she gushed, rubbing his hand soothingly.

"It's fine. Seriously, I'm fine" he said through gritted teeth. Muttering the only healing spell he could remember, the wound stopped bleeding but it left a rather ugly, deep gash just below the surface of skin. Feeling exasperated, he slumped down onto his bed and Victoire sat down next to him, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. It seemed as if all the romantic energy had escaped the room, leaving an awkward tension hanging in the air. Teddy was very conscious that his hoodie was screwed up on the floor and he was sat on the bed, topless...

"A bit of a mood killer..." he said sadly.

"I'm really, really, _really_ sorry Teddy" the amount of guilt overwhelming her tone. He placed a hand on her knee in a reassuring way.

"It'll take a few days or so to heal, but it was worth it." He flashed her a mischievous grin and she soon returned the smile. Slowly, she began to kiss him again, much more softly this time, as if worried she would damage him and they lay down. After a few moments, Victoire spoke with a nervous tone.

"Your grandmother - " she said slightly alarmed.

"– Isn't coming back until next Monday" he finished calmly. "She's visiting a friend in Tahiti." She looked reassured with this information. But Teddy had worries of his own. "Err Victoire, I don't think I have any... well, you know..." how could he bring himself to say it. He still couldn't believe this was actually going to happen. That it was happening! Well, it didn't seem like anything was going to happen now, not without... protection. Victoire didn't seem disappointed by this. In fact she looked almost pleased.

"I... I know a spell..." she admitted. Teddy's eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow at her. "No, no, no" she assured him. "It's not like that! I read it in a magazine – it was my mum's" she shuddered at the thought. "Don't worry, I'm only seventeen. I'm still a... a..." she trailed off blushing deeply. A virgin is what she wanted to tell him, but this conversation seemed to be getting more awkward by the second.

Teddy shifted uncomfortably. "That's err great... me too"

"Ok, well..." Victoire turned away and began to recite the spell waving her wand slowly. Teddy hadn't even seen where she'd suddenly got her wand from! He couldn't hear the words she was saying, but he watched, entranced, as a soft silver stream flowed from her wand tip and twisted around her and himself. It was like a glittery mist drifting around them which was glowing brighter as Victoire continued the incantation, until she stopped and it faded dramatically till nothing but clear, air surrounded them.  
She smiled at him charmingly, letting him know she was finished. Teddy felt a lot of pressure. There was no reason to delay anymore and he was certain that they both wanted this, but glancing around his bedroom he felt very embarrassed indeed. He'd grown up in this room and hadn't bothered to clear any of his old stuff out – he'd only added new stuff to it as he'd gotten older, which made it feel like he was violating his childhood room... in his Grandmother's house. The film had finished long ago now, but the TV was still on, wasting electricity, and he could see the photo of his parents out of the corner of his eye, watching him... It was rather unnerving. But, he told himself, he mustn't lose his cool.  
He turned his attention back to Victoire who looked as nervous as he felt. But with a reassuring smile, the old familiar connection sparked between them and without another word they completely destroyed all the innocence of their friendship...

* * *

Teddy was cradling Victoire to his chest and tenderly she kissed his injured hand whilst he lay back, in desperate need of rest. They were now fully clothed. In a soothing way, she began singing softly under her breath, her sweet voice sending Teddy straight off to sleep, before she too, felt her eyelids flicker and close and began to dream deep, beautiful dreams of her and Teddy walking down an aisle together...

* * *

_**Author's Note: **If anybody cares, the flashback scene where Teddy and Victoire are 7 and 9 was inspired by Taylor Swift's song 'Mary's Song' I love Taylor's music and just thought the song was perfect for Teddy and Victoire - even the ages were right! If you've never heard it then I sincerely recommend that you check it out :) Anyway... Please Review!_


	5. Mr Weasley

**Chapter 5 - Mr Weasley**

Teddy stirred from his sleep, feeling the sunshine warm his face. Curiously he opened one eye and was nearly blinded by the brightness. He had forgotten to close his curtains last night. Why would he do that? And then, opening his other eye, he noticed the most beautiful, angelic creature lying peacefully on top of him with her hands placed delicately on his clothed chest. When had he gotten dressed? He beamed to himself. Some of the details from last night were a little but fuzzy, but some _definitely _weren't.  
Victoire was so cute when she slept, so peaceful and relaxed. Teddy could hear the birds chirping happily outside and wished he could stay in this moment forever. He began reminiscing about last night when a loud and hurried knocking pulled him back to reality. Victoire began to stir and Teddy decided to simply let the visitor leave, whoever it was. His stomach twisted into tight knots when the knocking continued and Victoire's father, Bill, began shouting his name in despair.  
A sharp dagger of nerves shot up through Teddy and he and Victoire sat up in sync, startled by Bill's voice. Victoire leapt off of Teddy and he ran down stairs two at a time, terrified of what Bill would do to him if he found out about what had happened between him and his daughter. If? Surely, Bill must know. That's why he was here, so he could strangle Teddy with is bare hands and beat him to a pulp or something similarly unpleasant. But how he could possibly know? Trying to steady himself and prepare for what horrors he would now face, Teddy counted to three before opening the door steadily to reveal the miserable face of Bill Weasley. He looked like he hadn't slept much, or even at all. He had always respected Bill for his strength and stability but this was nothing like he'd ever seen before. Bill was shaking and looked as though he was about to collapse so Teddy gripped his upper arm tightly to stop him from falling over. This was very worrying.

"Mr Weasley, are you alright?" Teddy said, extremely concerned. It was rather obvious that he wasn't alright, but what else was he supposed to say? He led him inside and received a particularly intense sense of déjà vu. He remembered a bedraggled girl showing up at his door, unable to speak properly and looking rather crazed...

"It's Victoire" he managed to stutter. "Gone... all night... looking... need help!" So he didn't know about him and Victoire... he'd merely come to ask help for searching for her. Teddy began to feel very guilty. After all, it seemed that Bill had been out searching all night for Victoire when she'd in fact been here all along... perfectly fine... and doing things he really didn't want to discuss with her currently deranged father.

"Mr Weasley, it's fine! Victoire's here – she upstairs. She's perfectly fine, trust me" he reassured him, patting his shoulder awkwardly. Bill looked up like a dog hearing the clatter of its bowl being filled.

"Here?" His eyes were now terrifyingly wide. Before Teddy could say a single word, Victoire walked down the stairs cautiously.

"Dad?" she asked cautiously. "It's me Victoire – I'm fine, see?" Bill released his grip on Teddy and fell to his knees with his head in his hands. She ran to the him and wrapped an arm around his back, calming him and reassuring him that she was fine and Teddy had looked after her like a perfect gentleman. Teddy somehow felt like his hair had turned that embarrassing pinkish-red colour again and hurried upstairs, giving them some privacy and giving himself a chance to evict any tell-tale signs that would betray him and Victoire once his grandmother returned.

After an in depth room search, he came across the lamp that had shattered last night. He repaired it immediately with his wand and caught sight of his injured hand. Except now, it didn't look so injured at all. The deep gash in his flesh had been replaced by a faint pink line, barely noticeable unless he squinted. How was that possible? Wounds couldn't heal that quickly! He hadn't used any form of magic besides the spell to prevent the blood flow. He came to the conclusion that Victoire must have done something to it whilst he was sleeping and went to confront her about it.  
Bill and Victoire were now sat in the living room on one of his Grandmother's musty old sofas. Bill was much calmer and they seemed to be having a reasonable conversation. Feeling like an intruder, Teddy loitered in the door way, not wanting to interrupt, but Bill saw him out of the corner of his eye and beckoned him into the room. He decided to ask her about it some other time.

"Teddy, you don't know how grateful I am to you. I can't thank you enough for what you did for my daughter" he said, full of respect. Teddy found it hard to concentrate on acting mature and responsible as Victoire smirked behind her father's back, slapping a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Teddy glared at her in a joking way and said to Bill, "My pleasure." That really set Victoire off, and Bill turned towards her curiously.

"I think I ought to take you home now. Your mother's been tearing her hair out in despair and couldn't sleep a wink last night." He turned back to Teddy. "You're always welcome round ours Teddy. Do pop in once you have a chance sometime." He shook Teddy's hand with the familiar strength that Teddy was used to receiving from him, and then strode out the front door, muttering something about apparition. Victoire followed him but with a quick glance at her father, turned back to Teddy and gave him a fleeting kiss on the lips before hurrying out of the house, back to her own. Teddy stood in the door way, watching her go, even after they'd disapparated into the clear morning air.


	6. At The Potters

**Chapter 6 - At the Potters**

"Teddy!" Harry exclaimed as he opened the door to his nineteen year old godson. "I was wondering when we were going to see you again" he said with a smile, opening the door wide for Teddy to enter the Potter house.

"Teddy!" bellowed a curious voice from somewhere within the house. At once, three eager young faces were peering up at Teddy from behind their father's back, before he'd even taken a step inside.

"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy!" Lily Potter squealed with delight, bouncing up and down like an excited rabbit. "Mummy and Daddy are taking me to Diagon Alley today to buy me my very own owl!" she told him excitedly.

"Actually" James interrupted, "We're going so _I_ can get a new cauldron. Mine broke..." he told Teddy with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Actually" Harry announced authoritatively, "We're going so that Albus can get all of his gear for Hogwarts." He ruffled his youngest son's hair proudly, whilst Lily looked sulky. "You're more than welcome to come with us if you want".

Teddy shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Sure Harry, but I was kinda hoping that I could have a quick word with you... privately" he added, leaning in and muttering so that only Harry could hear, as the three Potter children struck up an argument about which shop they would go to first.

Harry understood and gave him a wise nod. "Absolutely. Right you lot" he said turning toward his arguing children. "Go get ready and find your mother, and for goodness sake, stop this arguing or we won't go to Diagon Alley at all!" he ordered them. At once, Lily and Albus ran off in a hurry. James, however, was slightly hesitant and wanted to hang around with Teddy, but after a stern look from his father, he too hurried off into the house.  
Harry shut the door as Teddy walked inside and they went into the lounge. Harry closed the door carefully. "Right Teddy – what's up? You don't look completely focused" he said folding his arms. Teddy sunk down onto one of the sofas burying his head in his hands for a brief moment.

"It's... It's Victoire" he sighed. Harry choked on his tea that had appeared from nowhere. He didn't say anything though, waiting for Teddy to get to his point, although he had a feeling he knew what was coming. "Harry" Teddy said abruptly. "Do you think I would be a good boyfriend?" he asked.

Harry smiled, coming to sit down next to Teddy. "Teddy, honestly, I'm flattered... but you know, Ginny needs me too much and you're not really my type" he teased. Teddy looked up at him confused. Harry laughed at his baffled expression. "Ok Teddy I'm sorry, I'm done with the joking now. Truthfully, I think you'd be perfect for a certain young girl. You've just got to be brave enough to make a move and turn on the charm" he assured him. Teddy frowned uncomfortably.

"What if... What if I'd already made a move... quite a big move?"

"Wow, really?" Harry asked, surprised. "What are we talking about here? Did you tell her about your feelings? Did you kiss her?"

Teddy nodded, feeling embarrassed. "Yeah, she came round last night – she fell out with her parents... and we talked... and we kissed... and then..." he didn't know how to say the words to Harry, who was the fatherly figure in his life. Harry's eyes widened in realisation.

"Teddy" he said cautiously. "You're not telling me that you and Victoire..." he asked, half concerned and half amused. Teddy nodded in confirmation, confessing everything that had happened. After he was done, the two men sat back in a tense silence. Harry chuckled to himself. He slapped Teddy on the shoulder affectionately. "Oh Teddy. It's not a problem, just be careful. And don't mess around with her" he warned. "You know, if Bill finds out he's gonna kill you." Teddy laughed nervously.

"I know, but I'm not messing with her" he promised. "I really like Victoire... a lot. I have for a while"

Harry laughed again. "Trust me Teddy, I know. We _all_ know!"

Teddy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wait, what do you mean? Who knows!"

"Ever since you two were toddlers, you were inseparable. Anybody who's seen you together could tell you'd fall in love."

"Well thanks for the heads up!" Teddy said in a mock angry voice.

"We even placed bets. Which means I owe Ron some galleons..." Harry said miserably.

"What!" Teddy yelled. They both laughed together.

"I had my money on you two getting together when you were both still at Hogwarts. Ron disagreed – he said you'd wait till you were older, which means you let me down, and I am 10 galleons less!" The two of them stood up, as a clamour of feet and loud, arguing voices approached from upstairs. As they walked towards the door back to the mayhem of reality, Teddy threw his arms around Harry as he would have done his real dad. Harry patted him on the back lovingly.

"Thanks Harry" he murmured.

"No problem" Harry responded beaming down at his godson. He was proud Teddy and Victoire had finally begun the relationship that the whole family had predicted since they were tiny.

It was madness back in the hallway, with the addition of Ginny, bustling around looking for various things she may have forgotten to put in her bag. "Teddy!" she said fondly, spotting the handsome young man with startling blue hair. She kissed him on the cheek hurriedly, before rushing back into the kitchen for her wand.

"Teddy watch this cool thing I learnt to do! I can turn Albus' hair blue like yours!" he exclaimed as the older boy chuckled. Albus looked horrified and promptly ducked out of the way of James swinging his wand around, whilst Lily ran away shrieking.

"James!" Ginny snapped, grabbing his wand from his grip, as she appeared back in the hallway. "What did we tell you?" she demanded furiously, reminding Harry scarily of her mother. "You're not allowed to touch your wand until September. You don't want to get expelled do you?"

James laughed, with a casual whatever, and decided to go and kick Albus instead. As the Potters herded their children into the car, Teddy smiled to himself, pleased to be included in the family as one of their own. "To the leaky cauldron!" Lily yelled excitedly, whilst her two brothers whooped and climbed into the 7-seater car. As Harry, Ginny and Teddy made their way over to the car, Harry leaned in close to whisper in Ginny's ear. "You'll never guess what Teddy and Victoire have been up to" he said with a wink in Teddy's direction. Teddy's face went red with embarrassment as Harry waggled his eyebrows suggestively until Ginny understood. She gasped and stared at Teddy with a look of pure shock, which faded into an understanding 'they-are-teenagers-after-all' expression.

As they cruised along the road at a speed much higher than the muggle limitation, the sun shone down through the windows making Teddy feel like the happiest man alive. Maybe he was. After all, he thought, surely what he and Victoire shared was love, and who wouldn't feel like the happiest man alive when they were in love?


	7. Weasley Family Lunch

**Chapter 7 - Weasley Family Lunch**

It was the perfect summer's day - the kind of day that fills a person with happiness from deep within their core to the very tips of their fingers. Teddy Lupin was no exception to this amazing feeling. As he stood in front of his Grandmother's full length mirror approving his appearance, although he was alone in the house, he felt like he had the support of every single person who had ever been in love.  
Any minute now he would be apparating to Shell Cottage for their annual family lunch. Teddy wasn't technically part of the Weasley/Potter family, but he was welcomed as though he were one. Having such a large family meant that it was difficult for the Weasley's to find many times when they were all available, so they agreed to have a Sunday lunch in the summer holidays where everybody would meet up every year. It was held at a different house every year, and this year it was at Bill and Fleur's. They were all going to be there – Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Dominique, Molly, Fred, Lucy, Roxanne, Louis, James, Rose, Albus, Hugo, Lily, and of course Victoire... Neville and his wife Hannah, Luna, her husband Rolf and their two sons, Lorcan and Lysander were always invited as well, along with Teddy and Kingsley Shacklebolt, if he didn't have important ministry business to attend to.

It was great fun hanging out with Harry and his family the day before, but he was slightly nervous about seeing Victoire again. What if she'd made a mistake and she didn't really love him like he loved her? He gritted his teeth firmly. There was a kind of magic between the two of them that no great wizard could create. Not even Amortentia could equal the love he felt for her, and the love he hoped she felt for him too. With that in mind, he apparated to shell cottage and stumbled as the bright sunlight dazzled his eyes. He was stood outside the front door, but hearing a chatter of voices from the garden, he strode straight round the back, straightening the shirt he was wearing.

Before he had a chance to take in his surroundings he was ferociously ambushed by the potter children. "Teddy!" Lily screamed, leaping onto his back, as James and Albus tackled his legs. With a roar of laughter he came crashing to the ground, ruffling their hair fondly. He could hear Ginny shouting at them distantly. He had to shield his eyes as the sun was shining directly above him, but suddenly a shadow loomed over him and he lowered his hand slowly.

Victoire was peering down at him with the sun outlining her head like a halo. She looked more angelic than ever and as Teddy lay there taking a deep breath he never wanted that moment to end. "Hi Teddy" she said coyly, a smile playing at her lips. He hoisted himself up onto his arms, lost for words. She extended a hand and he took it gratefully. When they touched it was like two puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly.

Once he was stood up, he took her other hand and the young couple didn't speak a word. He pressed his forehead to hers and they smiled at each other playfully, their eyes twinkling. A light breeze tousled Victoire's hair, enveloping Teddy with her beautiful scent. He had that same urge to kiss her but just as he was about to get lost in the moment, a confused voice piped up behind him.

"Err, Teddy" James said. Teddy dropped Victoire's hands immediately and turned to find three baffled faces staring up at him. He coughed awkwardly, whilst Victoire smirked by his side.

"I've got to go help out my parents" she said apologetically. "Bye Teddy" she said flirtatiously with a wink. He just smiled in a sickeningly love struck way, watching her as she walked off into the house. James coughed loudly, snapping Teddy out of his daze. He smiled sheepishly at their confused faces.

As everybody else began to arrive, Teddy had to mingle and catch up with everybody's news but all he really wanted to do was hang out with Victoire. That was a practically impossible task. Fleur had her, Dominique and Louis running around nonstop, as was the custom for the host family. After a few hours of having to amuse the hordes of younger children and talking socially with the adults, Teddy felt a firm hand grasp his arm and yank him into the house. "Victoire" he grinned.

"I'm so sorry Teddy" she apologised. "I'm all yours now." Teddy twisted a strand of her golden hair around his finger.

"I'm glad to hear it. You look beautiful by the way"

She blushed. Taking his hand, she led him upstairs to her room. All the times he had been in there over the years he had never felt so nervous. The first thing Teddy noticed was a pale blue teddy bear lying on her floor. He picked it up tenderly. "Is this - ?" he asked bemused. She smiled at him.

"It sure is"

"I can't believe you still have it" he said stroking the soft, faded fur of the bear. This had been his first Teddy bear, given to him by his grandmother when he was just a few weeks old. One day Victoire was round their house, as she so frequently was, but she'd kicked up a mighty fuss, refusing to leave because of her connection to Teddy. Although he did so regretfully at first, Teddy offered Victoire his teddy bear so that she could always have her 'Teddy' with her even if he wasn't there in person. And she'd had it ever since...

"I believe these are yours" she said handing him the pile of clothes he had leant her, bringing him back to the present. He smiled at her gratefully, reminiscing about that wonderful night and placing the old teddy on the floor gently.

"Thanks. I'm glad they fit you"

"I especially like the boxers" she said leaning in with a mischievous grin. This time it was Teddy's turn to blush. "But if you don't mind, I think I'll keep them" she whispered in his ear. And then she kissed him. It was a proper, passionate kiss, and the old feelings of fireworks and giddiness returned to Teddy's stomach.

Although he really, _really_, didn't want to, Teddy pulled out. Victoire stared at him confused, looking fairly offended. "Victoire" he said seriously. "What's going on between us? I need to know. I mean, are we just friends... messing around, or are we... you know... in love?" He immediately regretted asking this. Why did he always have to ruin a perfect moment?

Victoire blinked, choosing her words carefully before answering in an equally serious voice. "I love you Teddy." She said simply. "I always have and I always will. You've always been my best friend and you still are and when we're together, everything just seems right, like the world is in perfect harmony. We bring out the best in each other and I don't ever want to lose you." A single tear slid down from her eye and Teddy embraced her lovingly. "But if you don't want to be with me then I understand, but whatever happens there will always be a place in my heart for you"

"That's not what I want at all" Teddy said softly. "I will love you forever Victoire Weasley. You're the only person that knows me better than myself. You have to understand that I could never live without you – you're the best thing in my life."

She smiled a watery grin and he stroked her cheek affectionately wiping away the tear with his thumb. She glanced at the door shiftily before speaking in a low voice. "You know, everybody's kind of busy outside... and nobody ever comes in my room..." she said suggestively.

Teddy raised his eyebrows, shocked with the idea of what she was suggesting. "Seriously?" he asked. "Whilst your entire family is sat right outside your house?"

She bit her lip and nodded. Teddy didn't have any time to consider the consequences or responsibilities – she made a fair point. He wanted this, she wanted this, so what did they have to lose? Victoire would be whisked off to Hogwarts next month and they might not get another chance any time soon. "Alright then" he told her. "On one condition"

"Anything" she promised.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked feeling highly embarrassed. "I mean, well, are we an official couple now, or what?"

She laughed her adorable little giggle. It was like sweet, beautiful music. "I thought you'd never ask... Whatever you want, I'm yours. Forever" she vowed.

Not wasting another moment, the young lovers got to work. Victoire recited the same spell she had the first night they'd admitted their true feelings. Teddy felt that familiar pang of guilt as they lay down on Victoire's bed. Now they were going to violate her innocent childhood room. The nerves seemed to mess with his head, distracting him. He kept hearing unreal noises, like footsteps on the stairs, or someone tapping on the door calling Victoire's name, or the creak as a door was opened... "TEDDY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"


	8. Bill's Fury

**Chapter 8 - Bill's Fury**

The next moment happened in an alarmingly fast blur. Victoire leapt away from Teddy and began screaming as Bill stood in the doorway absolutely livid with rage. He was blasting random spells around the room, cursing at Teddy with all his might, as they ricocheted of the furniture and walls. Teddy began to panic - how could he have been so irresponsible? Bill was going to kill him! He began shouting at Bill, trying to drown out his curses whilst dodging his spells at the same time.

"Mr Weasley, please let me explain – it's not what it looks like, I swear!" he desperately shouted at Bill. He was extremely grateful that he and Victoire hadn't gone too far yet and were still wearing their clothes...

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME BOY – I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT WAS BLOODY GOING ON" he roared with the crazed look in his eyes that Teddy had rarely seen. This was not the last face he wanted to see before he died. Bill was so angry it looked like he would turn into a werewolf at any moment. The thought sent shivers down Teddy's spine, in a terrifying way.

"Daddy, _please_. Please don't hurt him" Victoire begged, clutching his wand arm, trying to wrench it from his grasp. But she was no match for Bill's great brute strength. He pushed her aside in one swift movement, and she fell to the floor in despair, crying her eyes out.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY!" he roared at her before turning back towards Teddy and baring his teeth.

This was it Teddy thought. He'd finally gone too far and now he was going to pay the price. Even if he survived this ordeal, there was no way Bill was ever going to let him near Victoire again. He partially considered apparating somewhere far far away, but how could he possibly do that to Victoire. There was no way he was going to let her face up to the full fury of her dad. They were in what he hoped was a fully committed relationship now, and she needed him to be responsible and to protect her, even if it meant he would be forbidden to see her ever again. Teddy was not a coward and he was definitely not going to leave Victoire to face this battle by herself, no matter how much Bill frightened him.

Suddenly there were raised voices coming from the stairs and two men hurtled into the room, thrusting their arms around Bill and dragging him back from the room and away from Teddy. But there was such a vicious rage in Bill, that Harry and Ron were no match for his strength. Harry was yelling at Teddy, telling him to keep calm and stay back, as they struggled to hold Bill back. More people were now entering the house, hearing the commotion. Fleur was screaming, whilst Ginny and Hermione stood there baffled, demanding to know what all the fuss was about. Now George and Charlie were grabbing Bill as he continued to hurl curses in Teddy's direction. The four men managed to pin him down securely whilst Angelina strode in and quickly disarmed Bill. Teddy began to relax a little, but he realised, as eight pairs of eyes turned towards him suspiciously, that he had a lot of explaining to do.

He glanced out the window nervously. It was still a beautiful summer's day but the feeling that hung in his stomach was no longer delight, it was dread. Molly, Arthur, Percy, Audrey, Luna, Neville and Kingsley hadn't seemed to notice that anything was going on and that the majority of the adults had left the garden. Or perhaps they had concluded that the commotion was easily enough handled by the others and their prime responsibility was keeping the children occupied and out of the way. As Bill was dragged from the room, still screaming insults at Teddy and cursing loudly, the three women, minus Fleur who had gone to calm down her husband, came in and shut the door quietly. Hermione folded her arms and gave Teddy a stony expression.

"Explain" she ordered. Teddy sighed, not knowing how to begin. Victoire sniffed loudly still on the floor. Ginny went over to her and pulled her to her feet, before wrapping an arm around her waist reassuringly.

About half an hour later, Teddy and Victoire were sat on her bed together, whilst Ginny, Hermione and Angelina loomed over them, listening intently. The two teenagers concluded their explanation and sat in a chilling silence. After a tense pause, Angelina began to chuckle. Hermione looked at her disapprovingly before proceeding to tell Teddy and Victoire how irresponsible and stupid they were.

As they hung their heads in shame, Angelina continued to laugh. Hermione frowned at her. Clearly this was the effect of being married to George. "Oh come on Hermione! Don't you remember what it was like the be a teenager and to be in love?" she asked.

Hermione looked horrified. "Of course I do, but me and Ron never got up to _this_, especially whilst we were still at school" she said, glaring at Victoire who was staring down into her lap guiltily. "Think about your education!" Angelina rolled her eyes. "For your information, Ronald and I waited until we were happily married before engaging in acts of -"

"Oh my gosh, please stop talking!" Ginny cut in frantically. "I really don't want to know what you get up to with my brother"

Hermione went red. "I'm just saying, if you're really in love then why not just wait until you're both a bit older"

"Or" Angelina said, "Why delay? If you're really in love, then why wait at all?" she contradicted.

Hermione glared at her. "Because, Angelina, they're clearly not old enough to handle a responsible, adult relationship." Angelina opened her mouth to protest but Ginny interrupted their little debate.

"Ok, look. Teddy, Victoire. We know you're in love – we've all seen this coming, I mean, who couldn't? It's perfectly fine for you to be in a relationship but I have to agree with Hermione. Don't take it too seriously, just have some fun – but not _that_ kind of fun, and if you do then just be careful. But you have to consider the consequences and please, just at least wait until Victoire gets out of school. It's only one more year and then as far as I'm concerned, you can do whatever you want. Maybe try and look for a job, and a house, Teddy, if you're really that serious about becoming more independent and err, grown up." She suggested.

Hermione and Angelina nodded in approval, and Teddy and Victoire gave their word.

"Thanks" Victoire said shyly, beaming up at her three aunts.

"So, err, what do we do now?" Teddy asked cautiously.

"Now" said Ginny. "You talk to Bill." Teddy's smile dropped and his stomach felt like a hundred daggers had been thrust into it.


	9. Teddy Vs Bill

**Chapter 9 - Teddy Vs. Bill**

Teddy was sat at one end of the fairly long, wooden table that stood in the kitchen at Shell Cottage. Outside he could hear the happy shrills and laughter of the younger children. Inside the room where Teddy now sat, there was a much tenser and haunting atmosphere.

Across the table, at the other end was Bill Weasley. They were the only two people in the room, and although the rest of the adults had left them together so they could go and 'supervise their children' and leave Teddy and Bill some privacy, Teddy had an almost certain feeling that they were stood just outside the door. He even thought he saw an extendable ear, one of George's products, slinking its way through the small gap between the floor and the bottom of the door.

The two men sat in an unbearably tense silence. Teddy glanced around the room nervously, eager to escape eye contact with Bill. Bill on the other hand, was glaring at Teddy with such a pure hatred that Teddy felt that if looks could kill, he would have been brutally slaughtered by now... several times over.

Teddy gulped nervously. They must have been sat in that stony silence for about ten minutes now, and he was certain that Bill had not blinked once. He waited patiently for Bill to speak, but it looked like he had no desire to any time soon. Teddy wondered if he was expected to speak first. But what was he supposed to say? "I'm sorry", didn't seem to be an appropriate apology for the distress he had apparently caused Bill. And to be perfectly honest, Teddy wasn't sorry. He wasn't sorry that he'd finally told the girl he'd loved for several years that he did in fact love her. He wasn't sorry that he'd comforted her and cared for her when she'd felt so unloved and despised by her parents that she'd run away. And he definitely wasn't sorry about what else had happened between them.

He was, however, sorry that they'd been caught... He was pretty sure that Bill would have been mad if they'd come to him one day and announced that they were a couple, but witnessing them being a couple, in his own house was pretty much the worst possible scenario that could have occurred. Victoire was at that age when fathers get really protective over their daughters. They don't understand that they're not the innocent little angels that they used to be, even if Victoire did still look like one.

After a few more moments of pondering how to handle the situation, Teddy finally opened his mouth to speak. "Err" his voice sounded extremely unfamiliar. After the intense silence, he had forgotten what talking was like. He closed his mouth immediately. If it was even possible, Bill seemed to glare even harder at Teddy than he had been before. Teddy thought it was odd how Bill had been perfectly vocal before, not holding back his emotions towards Teddy in the slightest, yet now it was as though he was a statue. A very angry statue...

Taking a deep breath, Teddy plucked up a bit more confidence. "I err, I'm really so- "

"Don't" Bill growled from across the table. Teddy sat back in shock. He had not expected Bill to talk so soon. He finally dropped his gaze and instead glared at the table, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I really liked you Teddy," he said a little miserably. "I liked you a lot. I had a lot of respect for you, and I felt like you were a son to me"

"I know sir, and I-"

"And this is how you repay me?" he shouted, slamming his fists onto the table, and standing up to his full, terrifying height. "By strutting into my house and corrupting my eldest daughter"

"Please, Mr Weasley" Teddy begged desperately. "Let me explain." But Bill had gone now.

"I TRUSTED YOU" he bellowed. "I trusted you to protect her, to keep her safe, to be her friend – her guardian when I couldn't be there for her. And all this time you've been – you've been abusing my trust!"

"Please Mr Weasley – it's not like that at all! Please let me explain Sir" Teddy cried desperately, standing up so he felt less intimidated. He was extremely grateful for the sturdy wooden table that kept Bill at a reasonably safe distance away from him, otherwise he was certain he would have strangled Teddy by now. Bill just shook his head in disappointment and sat back down.

Shakily, Teddy took his seat again as well.

"Well" Bill growled. "Explain then."

Teddy proceeded with Bill's permission, choosing his words delicately. "Mr Weasley" he said seriously, and as politely as he could. "I know what you're thinking and I know what it looks like, but you can still trust me." Bill grunted loudly. Teddy ignored him and continued calmly. "I care about Victoire a lot – she's my best friend and she will be forever and I would never, _never, _do anything to hurt her. You have to understand that." He gulped nervously. "But you also have to understand that she isn't a little girl anymore- "

"She will always be my little girl" Bill interrupted in a quiet voice.

"I understand that sir, but she's also a mature, sophisticated young lady now. She's 17 – she's wants to explore the world and explore who she really is. She doesn't need so much protection – she's not as vulnerable as she used to be – she can handle things her own way and take care of herself. And you need to let her... You need to be responsible enough to set her free and let her make her own decisions now."

"_Don't _tell me what to do in my own house" Bill snarled through gritted teeth. "And _don't_ you dare talk to me about responsibility. Victoire is still too young to handle herself – she barely understands what life outside of Hogwarts is like. The world may not be as dark as it used to be, but it is still a dangerous place, and she is still not ready to experience that yet." He narrowed his eyes, looking extremely sinister. "And exactly what does any of this have to do with what we're really here to talk about. Don't try and turn the tables Teddy – You better explain yourself pretty damn well!"

"I don't know what to say Bill – err, _Sir_ – other than that I love your daughter. I love her more than anything I could ever think of, and I think – I hope – she feels the same way about me. I promised I would never hurt her and I stand by that. She means everything to me and if you don't let me see her ever again then I'll completely understand. But know this – Not a day will pass when I won't think of her and pray that she's somewhere with people who can care for her and love her as much as I do. And if you would let me, then there isn't a day that would pass where I don't protect her and give her all the love and attention and freedom that she deserves." Teddy looked Bill deep in the eye, trying to convince him that what he spoke was the truth. Bill faltered for a second, taking in what Teddy had just told him.

"Love?" he asked curiously. Teddy nodded eagerly – finally Bill was beginning to calm down. But suddenly his expression turned to rage again. "That was not _love_ that I saw! That was- "

"A mistake!" Teddy exclaimed. "It was a mistake and it won't happen again, sir, I promise."

"I want you to get out of my house now Teddy" he said coolly.

"But Sir!" Teddy protested.

"No Teddy. We're done talking" Bill said calmly walking over to the door. Teddy heard a scuffle of footsteps retreating from the other side of the door. Bill didn't seem to have noticed. "I think it would be best if you didn't see me or my family for a while"

Teddy rose from the chair, making a horrible grinding sound as it scraped against the stone floor. He cringed, but Bill seemed too vacant to care. "Mr Weasley, Victoire goes back to Hogwarts next month – I won't be able to see her for a whole year" he pleaded, but Bill raised a hand to silence him.

"In that case, you better go and say goodbye quickly. You have five minutes. My decision is final." He held the door open, but stared blankly at the wall opposite, completely ignoring Teddy, as he gloomily mooched out of the kitchen.

Teddy walked straight through the living room, ignoring the adults that leapt up from their casual conversations and bombarded him with questions. He didn't speak a word, or show the slightest sign that he knew anybody else was there. As he strode out the door into the garden, he thought he could hear Harry shouting. "Come on Bill, be reasonable!"

He stopped, blinking in the sunlight, until his eyes fell on the person he was searching for. The way the sunlight hit her, made Victoire look as though she was sparkling... radiating her own light. Perhaps she was, Teddy thought. She turned, her golden curls flowing dramatically over her shoulder, and spotted him. At the same time, they began to run to each other like in a sappy, romantic film. But there was no enchanting music playing, and this was not the fairytale ending that people desired. She flung her arms around him, and he clung to her, cradling her back. He breathed in deeply, taking in the beautiful aroma of her hair, trying to savour every wonderful memory of what it was like to hold her.


	10. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 10 - Saying Goodbye**

"I don't have long Victoire – 5 minutes – and I think you're Dad's watching" Teddy told her quietly.

"He's watching from the doorway, but Harry's shouting at him, and Mum's crying" she replied miserably, staring over his shoulder. He released her and just stood back, looking at her, memorising every beautiful detail. _Be strong_, he told himself. _Don't cry, you'll look like a fool._

"I love you Teddy"

"I love you too, and I'm sorry it's taken me this long to tell you"

A tear threatened to spill from her eye, but Victoire had done enough crying recently and she was determined to stay strong and prove how tough she was.

"I'll talk to my Dad" she promised. "He'll see that taking you away from me will make me miserable and seeing that will make him miserable too, and he'll forgive you one day, I promise"

Teddy nodded sorrowfully. "Don't think of me at Hogwarts. Enjoy your last year – you'll never get another one there, and I promise I will be here waiting for you to come home. And when you do, if you still feel the same way, I won't ever leave your side and I'll get a job, and I'll buy a house. Wherever you want to go, whatever you want to do, we'll do it, together" he vowed, taking her hands in his own.

Her eyes shone with gratitude. "Paris!" she exclaimed excitedly. "You would've thought we'd have gone some time, what with my Mum being French, but my whole life I've been stuck in this house, in this same old town. I want to see the world – to see Paris" she said hopefully.

He chuckled at how adorable she was. "I'll take you to Paris as soon as you leave Hogwarts. Nobody will be able to stop us"

She beamed at him as the wind whistled around the young lovers. She rose up onto her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. It was brief, but tender, and probably the last kiss they would share for a while. For a moment, time seemed to stop, just as it had done when they'd first kissed on that wonderful night, which now seemed like a distant dream. Then it was over. Teddy had a feeling that his five minutes were up, and he didn't want to push Bill to the limit, if he hadn't already, that was, but somehow his feet were stuck firmly and he was unable to walk away from his beloved Victoire.

Like a true gentleman, he took one of her petite hands and kissed it romantically, but his eyes widened in shock when he caught sight of his own hand and dropped hers immediately. "Teddy what is it?" Victoire asked urgently, shocked by his horrified expression.

"M-My Hand" he stuttered, examining his own hand, terrified. She took it cautiously, squinting her eyes to see what the problem was.

"Teddy there's nothing wrong with your hand. It looks perfectly normal to me" she said calmly, slightly worried.

"Exactly" he gasped.

She frowned. "I'm not sure I understand Teddy..."

He took a deep breath. "Do you remember that night at my house?"

"Of course! How could I forget?" she asked flirtatiously. He ignored her tone, and continued seriously.

"Do you remember when the lamp shattered and I cut my hand?" he asked.

Her face fell and she looked close to tears again. "Teddy, I'm so sorry – I never meant to hurt- "

"You're missing the point!" he said a little angrily. "That was a deep wound and there's absolutely no trace of it after only two days!"

"Two days? That's plenty of time for a cut to heal!"

"But you didn't see it the morning after" he protested. "It had practically disappeared by then! I meant to ask you about it, but with your Dad turning up and everything, it just didn't seem appropriate."

"And you think it's appropriate now?" she demanded furiously. "The last conversation we're allowed to have and you want to talk about some stupid cut on the back of your hand?"

Teddy tried to stay calm. "Ok, I'm sorry, but please just tell me what you did"

"What I did?" she shrieked. She looked around, embarrassed, and spoke in a much quieter, but still as offended tone. "I didn't do anything. Have you forgotten that you're a metamorphmagus?" she demanded through gritted teeth.

"Of course I haven't" he said coolly. "There is so much that you don't understand about being a metamorphmagus"

"Enlighten me then" she said sarcastically.

"Being a metamorphmagus means I can transform my appearance – it doesn't mean I can heal wounds! I suppose I could transform it into a different shape or change the colour of it, but I do _not_ have the magical ability to get rid of it. Even the idea of it is absurd –That would mean metamorphmagus's were invincible!"

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Teddy, I think you're overreacting – it's just a stupid cut!"

"No it's not!" he contradicted childishly. "There's something going on that needs to be investigated. Something you did..." he said thoughtfully.

"I told you, I didn't do anything!" she shouted hysterically. But Teddy wasn't listening to her anymore. He tried to cast his mind back to that night, searching for any sign of something out of the ordinary, but to be perfectly honest, the whole night had been full of unexpected happenings!

_(Teddy was cradling Victoire to his chest and tenderly she kissed his injured hand whilst he lay back, in desperate need of rest. They were now fully clothed. In a soothing way, she began singing softly under her breath, her sweet voice sending Teddy straight off to sleep, before she too, felt her eyelids flicker and close and began to dream deep, beautiful dreams of her and Teddy walking down an aisle together...)_

"You kissed it!" he yelled in excitement.

"I can assure you my kisses do not have the ability to heal wounds..." she said, sounding highly irritated. "I am magical yes, but that theory is ridiculous – Anybody could have kissed your hand and it wouldn't make the slightest bit of difference."

"But you're part veela!" he said enthusiastically.

She faltered for a second, considering the possibilities. "Teddy" she sighed. "I really don't think that makes a difference, and you're looking into this way too mu-"

"Unless it was your singing!" he interrupted. "You've always been an exceptional singer." Victoire blushed deeply at this. Compliments and flattery were the real key to charming her, but Teddy was being deadly serious, convinced that the healing of his cut had not been a natural process. He was ignoring Victoire's unwillingness to believe his theory, but he was certain that there was something about her that needed to be discovered.

Could it be possible that something to do with her genetics – the way the veela and witch DNA combined – gave her some sort of ability to heal wounds through the simple power of her singing? It seemed so unlikely, but as the same time, completely reasonable. After all, anything was possible in the magical world - that was definite. If together Teddy and Victoire were able to control and store this power she could become a magical medical miracle!

Once again Teddy's mind raced back to that night; how he'd sat and stared in his Grandmother's mirror, scrutinising every depressing detail of his life, his desire to make a difference in the world...

_(Which is why, he thought to himself, he must prove everybody wrong. He needed to do something incredible to get his name, and his house whispered amongst wizards and witches everywhere. But what? And how?)_

Could this be the remarkable thing that would change his life? Could he and Victoire hold the answer to a new branch of magical healing? This could be an amazing breakthrough in the development at St Mungo's, if only Victoire had the patience and the faith, and their time together was not so limited.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear affectionately. "I'm sorry" he apologised. "I'm not giving up on this idea" he told her with a mischievous grin, "but I guess it can wait until you're out of Hogwarts, and we are in Paris!"

Her eyes widened with delight. "Do you really mean it Teddy? Will we really go to Paris?"

He smiled at her adoringly. "Of course I do – A promise is a promise"

Victoire leant in to kiss him again, but a sharp cough, made the pair twist their heads round in surprise. Teddy had almost forgotten about his time limit.

Fleur stood awkwardly, looking extremely uncomfortable. "I am so sorry Teddy, but you will 'ave to go now, s'il vous plaît" she told him sincerely. He nodded his head in understanding and turned towards Victoire again. There was nothing else to say. What was the point in saying, I love you, anymore? They both knew it was true, and saying anything else would just ruin the moment.

"Goodbye Teddy" Victoire said simply, and he could almost feel his heart breaking gently, deep in his chest.

And then a daring thought sprung into his mind – a thought he simply couldn't resist. With one triumphant look back at Bill, who was stood by the house, surrounded by his nervous family and with the same look of pure hatred and loathing that had been aimed at Teddy for most of the day, a grin spread from ear to ear. Teddy stared at Victoire, deep into her beautiful blue eyes, and cupping her surprised face in both his hands, he leant down and kissed her passionately, full on the lips, one last time. He kissed her for as long as he felt was safe before turning back in Bill's direction. The last thing he saw was Bill's furious expression as he pulled his wand out ready for battle, fighting the restraints of his brothers. Teddy smiled smugly, and with a mischievous wink he had apparated to the safe boundaries of his bedroom.


	11. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Chapter 11 - Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Ok, firstly, if you've been following this story and have read all of the previous 10 chapters then woah, thank you so much! Finally we've caught up to platform nine and three quarters and I've tried to keep the situation as possible to the Deathly Hallows epilogue as I can, from what we learn from James Potter's words to his parents about seeing Teddy and Victoire. Enjoy, and keep reviewing!_

* * *

True to his word, Teddy stayed away from Bill and Victoire and the rest of their family for the rest of the summer holidays. Even though it killed him and he was miserable, he knew it was for the best, and knowing that even if she couldn't see him, but that she truly loved him, made him feel reassured and determined to please Bill.

Harry visited him frequently, bringing him the latest news and reassuring him that he and the others were doing all they could to convince Bill he was being completely unreasonable. Teddy was very grateful for this.

Also, like Ginny had suggested, Teddy went in search for a job. He still had complete faith in his theory that Victoire possessed some kind of unexplored, hidden magic, but at the moment he needed a reliable job and a steady source of income. So after a lot of thinking, and a deep conversation with Harry, he'd plucked up the courage to talk to Kingsley Shacklebolt who was the Minister of Magic. Kingsley was delighted at the idea of Teddy becoming an auror. He told him all the stories of his parents, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, and his adventures and the battles they'd fought together 'back in the day'. Teddy listened politely, but thinking about his parents only made him more miserable. As Teddy hadn't gotten all the required grades in his OWLs and NEWTs, Kingsley was bending a few rules, but being close friends with the Minister of Magic and some of his best aurors, had its obvious advantages. Kingsley was reassured that Teddy would inherit his parents' skills naturally, and Teddy only hoped that this was true. He felt he had a lot to live up to.

"Enjoy the rest of your summer and then you will be enrolled in auror training in September" Kingsley promised. But how could Teddy enjoy his summer? He felt more miserable and alone than he could ever remember. His Grandmother had returned from Tahiti, but still Teddy felt empty because of the one person he couldn't bear to be apart from.

The first of September rolled around slowly, and Teddy could hardly sleep with excitement the night before. He didn't know how Bill would react, but he couldn't stop Teddy from travelling to Platform 9 and ¾ to see off the Potter children, and if he just happened to bump into Victoire...

He arrived at the platform much earlier than the time the train was due to leave, in the hope that he could blend into the crowd and wait undetected for Victoire's arrival. He waited patiently, trying to alter his facial features and hair the best that he could, so he was disguised and unrecognisable. When she arrived, Teddy spotted her immediately. She hadn't changed a bit since he'd last seen her and he was relieved to discover his heart beat still increased rapidly as it always did when he saw her. She looked very anxious, and not at all happy, compared to the hordes of children that were skipping around merrily, much too eager to board the train.

Cautiously, Teddy crept up behind her whilst Bill and Fleur were bombarding Louis and Dominique with last minute check lists. He had to clasp a hand firmly over her mouth, to stop her from shrieking in surprise as he dragged her away from her family. He pulled her over to a secluded corner where they were almost completely hidden by the large mass of witches and wizards. She was terrified though, and moved with him reluctantly, before biting his hand viciously. He yelped in agony and released her immediately.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she demanded furiously, turning to glare at her captor.

"Merlin's beard Victoire – it's me you fool!" Teddy responded, transforming quickly back into his normal appearance. She gasped in shock.

"Teddy! I'm so sorry – I had no idea I swear! I'm so glad to see you!" she gushed, thrusting her arms around him. The contact made him yelp again and he cradled his bitten hand tightly.

"I'm – I'm f-fine" he managed to stutter through her continuous apologies.

"Here let me help" she begged, taking his hand softly.

"What are you going to do? Sing to it?" he said in an eager tone. She mock glared at him.

"I can't believe that you _actually_ believe that will work" she scoffed. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's worth a try" he grinned at her. She rolled her eyes but after sighing deeply, began to sing the same sweet tune she had when he'd wounded his hand before. They were both staring at his bitten hand intently whilst she serenaded it. Teddy began to go red when it seemed like nothing was happening. He felt like a complete fool for being so convinced that this would work. She sung louder, with a slightly smug and triumphant edge to her voice. And then both their eyes widened in shock. Teddy let out a small gasp of astonishment and Victoire nearly choked on her words. Slowly but surely, the ripped skin where Victoire had bitten Teddy's hand, began to reseal itself and the blood simply stopped flowing from the open wound. It was completely entrancing and unbelievable to watch. After a few minutes the cut had healed to a faint pink line, which barely looked like a wound at all. It seemed impossible to believe that only a brief moment ago, his hand had been physically injured at all. He turned it over, inspecting every little detail.

"I – I don't believe this!" Victoire exclaimed in shock. Teddy was still open-mouthed in disbelief. He was certain that Victoire's singing had the magical quality that could cure wounds but part of him had never believed that it would actually work.

"Victoire you have an amazing gift" he told her excitedly. She continued to stare wide-eyed and let out a nervous laugh. "I told you it was true" he said proudly. "Think of all you could do with this. We've got to experiment and find out how strong this is and if it can be controlled or stored or something. You'll be famous!"

But she looked terrified at this thought. "No Teddy, please don't tell anyone" she pleaded. He was very confused now.

"But... why not?" he asked.

She looked embarrassed. "I don't know... I just don't want people to know. Not til I've finished Hogwarts at least. Please can we just keep this a secret for now?"

"Sure. Fine. Of course" Teddy promised, although he didn't understand Victoire's reasons in the slightest. "I'll miss you" he told her miserably. "You better get back soon if you don't wanna miss the train."

"Just once more" she said simply with a keen expression, and Teddy knew exactly what she was after. With a happy chuckle he leant down and kissed her with the most energy he ever had before. It felt good to be kissing her again.

"What are you doing?" a confused voice demanded, scarily close. Startled, Teddy let go off Victoire and turned a deep red as he saw James Potter's baffled face watching him closely, with his arms folded angrily. "Victoire!" he accused, recognising his cousin. She smiled at him awkwardly.

"I'm err just seeing her off" Teddy assured him, blushing intensely so. James didn't look convinced in the slightest.

"But you were snog– "

"Go away James" he said forcefully. The eldest Potter child recognised the angry and extremely irritated expression that filled Teddy Lupin's face and ran off back to his family, shocked at what he'd just witnessed.

"I guess I better get going" Victoire said sadly. "I'll write you" she promised. And with one last kiss she ran off back towards the Scarlet steam engine. Teddy felt it best to stay where he was so as not to encounter Bill within the crowds. As the Hogwarts express started pulling away from the station, Teddy stood amongst the weeping parents waving their children off. He felt slightly guilty as he probably should have gone to wish Rose Weasley and Albus Potter good luck with their first year at Hogwarts.  
But all the guilt flooded out of him as he saw the most beautiful, blonde, angel-like girl drifting away from him on the train, blowing a kiss in his direction. He couldn't keep it in anymore. As the final pieces of Teddy's heart shattered, the tears he had been so determined to keep within, leaked from his eyes like a gushing waterfall.


	12. Unexpected News

**Chapter 12 - Unexpected News**

The first few weeks back in September were the hardest. The distance between Teddy and Victoire was unbearable for both of them, but with determined attitudes they put everything into their work – Victoire, her school studies, and Teddy, his auror training. Not a day passed when Victoire didn't cross his mind, but Kingsley had him on such a tight schedule that it became less frequent. Auror training was exceptionally difficult, as Teddy quickly learnt. Not only did it require exceptional physical skill and bravery, but also cunning wisdom and quick thinking. Quite often he would return home with an agonising headache and muscle fatigue from all the work he was forced to do. It was rather clear that Teddy had not inherited his parents skills, but he 'showed promise' according to Kingsley, and he made up for it in his determination to succeed.

Victoire had kept her promise, and Teddy had been receiving owls practically every day since term had started. Each new letter brought a huge smile to his face. Seeing her neat, French-styled handwriting written delicately on a clean piece of parchment, made him feel like a small part of her was back at home with him. He treasured her letters dearly, keeping them in a box by his bed. He, of course, wrote back to her, telling her all about his auror training and how much he missed her.

But after approximately a month since Victoire had been whisked off to Hogwarts, Teddy received the most terrifying letter he had ever gotten. As soon as it had arrived it had puzzled him intensely, for it had the same formal writing, on the same neat envelope that was sent out by Hogwarts, containing important news directly from the school. He flipped it over curiously, his heart thumping beneath his shirt. It was sealed at the back with the official, blood-red seal of Hogwarts. He tore it open shakily, and unfolded the letter slowly. Taking a deep breath he began to read.

_Dear Mr Teddy Lupin,  
__It is with genuine, official business that I should contact you so early into the new school year. I express my greatest regrets when I must tell you that your presence is required at Hogwarts immediately. I apologise deeply for the suddenness of this request, but this matter is one of upmost urgency. The business on which I summon you, concerns Miss Victoire Weasley, whom I am led to believe you share a close, personal relationship with. Neither her, nor yourself are in any danger, but a meeting must be held between the three of us as soon as possible, and your attendance is compulsory.  
__A ministry official will be sent to your house this Saturday at approximately 10 o' clock in the morning. You will be escorted to Hogwarts where further information will be given. Accommodation, along with suitable nourishment, will be provided. If you are unable to travel at the time or date mentioned above, please write back as soon as you have read this letter. If not, then please do not respond, and simply be prepared for the ministry official to arrive at your house at the arranged time and date. You will not require anything to bring with you unless you see it absolutely necessary.  
__I once again apologise for this sudden demand at such short notice and the lack of information revealed to you at the current moment. I look forward to seeing you this Saturday.  
__Yours Sincerely,  
__Professor M. Bobbin (Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) _

Teddy reread the letter again, frozen with shock. What could possibly have happened that meant he needed to go to Hogwarts immediately? Both his mind and heart were racing wildly. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed another owl that had obviously just flown in. In its beak it carried a pretty pink envelope – the kind that Victoire always used. He ripped it open without really thinking and read it quickly.

_Dearest Teddy  
__Professor Bobbin said she's going to send you a letter and I don't know if you have received it yet or not, but please believe me when I say that everything is fine. Well, not 'fine' exactly, but nothing to worry about too much for the moment. I'm sorry I can't explain anything to you now, but this isn't the kind of news I can tell you in a letter. You'll understand when we're face to face, together again. Forgive me my love, and I can't wait to see you again!  
__Missing you always,  
__Your Victoire  
__xxx_

Now Teddy was really starting to freak out. What could have possibly happened? And what did Victoire mean when she said everything wasn't 'fine' exactly?

The days leading up to Saturday were a living nightmare, and when Friday night came around, he couldn't sleep at all. At precisely 10 o' clock, the ministry official arrived, startling his grandmother, who he had realised he had forgotten to tell anything about the two letters. The man was a dull looking bloke, in a smart black cloak – very business-like. Teddy didn't feel reassured in the slightest. After the irritated wizard had finished explaining what was going on to Teddy's grandmother, he and Teddy left for Hogwarts. Due to the protection placed on Hogwarts, the pair used floo powder to travel to Hogsmeade village. From there, they walked directly to Hogwarts, following the path that had linked the two places for centuries.

As the giant castle loomed into view, a warm sensation bubbled up inside Teddy. He really did feel like he was coming home. His whole life had revolved around Hogwarts, and for a whole year he had had to live without it. But now he was back and adrenaline gripped his stomach as fond memories flooded his mind. But then it was over abruptly and he was shaken with fear as they approached the large wooden doors that marked the main entrance into the school. The awful realisation of why he was really here throbbed in his mind. Something wasn't right, and whatever it was he needed to know soon or he would surely explode with anxiety. What was going on with Victoire?

The doors creaked open and Teddy was greeted by a concerned looking witch. It was Professor Bobbin, the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Kindly, she led him inside, thanking the ministry official for his effort. He promptly left, in search for a lavatory and Teddy was glad to be left alone with his former headmistress.

"Good Morning Teddy, I hope you are well. It's been a while since I last saw you" she said calmly, as if nothing out of the ordinary was occurring.

"Please, Professor, just tell me what's going on" he pleaded. She began walking down the corridor, motioning for Teddy to walk beside her. He did so, at a brisk pace.

"Very well Mr Lupin. I'm sorry for the distress my letter must have caused you, but this is a very delicate matter, and one we have never been faced with before."

Teddy felt a lump in his throat. "_Please" _he asked simply. She nodded sincerely, as they continued down the corridor. As they turned the corner, Teddy noticed someone at the end of the new corridor they had just entered. Teddy's heart skipped a beat. At the same time, the person noticed him and without thinking she began sprinting down the corridor, her hair flying in all directions.

"I think it would be best if Miss Weasley explained" Professor Bobbin told him calmly. "When you are ready, I will be waiting to discuss the matter with you in my office." And with that she turned on her heel and strode down the same corridor they had just walked.

Teddy didn't have time to react, because before he knew it, Victoire was in his arms and he was embracing her tightly. It had only been about a month since they had last seen each other, but that time had seemed like an eternity to the both of them.

"I'm so happy to see you!" she breathed emotionally. He held her tighter.

"Me too" he whispered affectionately, "but Victoire, please, _please, _just tell me what this is all about. What's going on?"

She broke away from him, taking a nervous step backwards so they could see each other clearly. Her breathing was extremely shaky and she looked petrified, which only made Teddy feel more frightened of whatever she was about to tell him. She gulped as they stood in an unbearably tense silence. Teddy waited patiently, certain his heart could not be thumping any louder. Finally she spoke, in a small voice that seemed to echo around the walls of the corridor hauntingly.

"Teddy, I'm pregnant..."

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? ;) Review?_


	13. Dominique's Tale

**Chapter 13 - Dominique's Tale**

Teddy's vision blurred, and odd shapes fluttered before his eyelids, that one word echoing around inside his mind – _Pregnant... pregnant... pregnant... pregnant..._

Was that his name he just heard? Was someone trying to communicate with him? He didn't know, he couldn't hear anything other than that one petrifying word ringing in his ears. He felt hands grasp his sides firmly, but whoever had grabbed him wasn't strong enough and he felt himself slip to the floor, the world around him going pitch black...

"He-he just p-passed out when I told him. He's going to be alright isn't he? He's still alive, right!?"

"Miss Weasley, please calm yourself. Mr Lupin is perfectly fine – just in shock, poor fellow. But can you blame him? Don't you remember how shocked and distressed you were when you first found out?"

"Mmm"

"I'm sure he'll come around in a few minutes or so. Look, I think you'll find he's starting to come back right now. Shall I leave you two in peace?"

"Thank you so much."

"Not a problem dear."

And before Teddy could even begin to take in what he'd just heard, he found his eyelids flickering open, and the anxious face of his beautiful girlfriend staring down at him.

"Victoire?" he asked dreamily, whilst his eyes adjusted to his surroundings.

She nodded gently. "You're in the hospital wing Teddy. You fainted" she said nervously, biting her lip, as though she didn't want to remind him of why he'd fainted. And then it all flooded back. He sat up abruptly, his heart racing wildly and beads of sweating forming on his brow.

"Teddy, I'm pregnant" she told him firmly before he could say or ask her anything first.

His eyes widened in shock, but he tried to remain as calm as possible. "And, it's... mine?"

She laughed nervously. "Of course it is Teddy! What kind of girl do you think I am?" she asked a little offended. He blushed deeply and laughed a little too loudly. Then the seriousness of the situation clawed at him, and he fell back on his pillow, groaning loudly.

"Teddy, it's fine" she said reassuringly. But Teddy didn't feel reassured in the slightest.

"How long have you known?"

"About a week"

"Does anybody else know?"

"Only Professor Bobbin, the nurse, and Professor Longbottom" she said listing off the people on her fingers.

"Neville knows?" Teddy asked in surprise. It was fair enough that the headmistress and school nurse knew, but why her Herbology teacher?

"He's head of Gryffindor remember?" Teddy hadn't considered this, not having been a member of Gryffindor house. "He's the one Dominique went to when I wasn't feeling right, which reminds me – Dominique knows as well" she told him, referring to her 15 year old sister. "But they're the only ones, along with you." She paused, and looked hesitant before continuing. "We, Professor Bobbin and I, thought it would be best to tell you before we told my parents..."

Teddy felt a lump rise into his throat. He was as good as dead. Bill would slaughter him on the spot the moment he found out just how horribly Teddy had corrupted his innocent little daughter. "Bill's gonna kill me..."

"Me too" she said miserably. "You never know though. He might be thrilled about having a grandchild" she tried to joke, but no matter what they said, they both knew exactly how Bill would react when he found out Victoire was pregnant with Teddy's child. Teddy couldn't believe he'd gotten into this mess, and so quickly as well. A few months ago, he and Victoire had never even kissed... and now they were expecting a baby. What was he going to do? He couldn't provide for a baby – he didn't have a house or any money, and it would probably be years before he was able to become a full time auror. But if he was an auror, how on Earth would he be able to care for his child? There didn't seem to be any possible solution where they could all be happy.

"What are we going to do, Teddy?" Victoire sighed. She thought back to approximately a week ago, when she'd first found out she was pregnant...

* * *

"Are you Ok Vic?" Dominique asked her elder sister, worriedly. Her and Victoire weren't close. They were just too un-similar and rarely spoke during school. Victoire usually kept to herself most of the time. She was extremely popular, both with the girls and the boys, but much to Dominique's confusion, she never noticed. There was always one thing on her mind. And that was Teddy Lupin. Dominique had no idea what was going on between Teddy and Victoire, but she knew something was up. She had a keen eye, and over the summer, they had both been acting differently, even all the adults seemed to know what was going on. It was like they all had a huge secret that they were keeping from her and all her cousins. It was frustrating!

The truth was that Dominique was extremely jealous of her sister. Victoire had all the qualities that anybody could possibly desire. She was elegant and graceful, she had beautiful golden hair, she was incredibly popular and all the teachers loved her, she was adored by everybody who met her and favoured by their parents, she was deeply talented when it came to singing, and she had Teddy Lupin... Dominique couldn't have been more different. Whereas Victoire had inherited some of the Veela genes from their mother, the genes that made her so beautiful and melodic and desirable by others, Dominique had inherited none. Even Louis, their 12 year old brother had the same ivory skin and soft golden locks that Fleur and Victoire had, and there was no way he had any veela genes, as he was male!  
And even though Dominique prided herself of being a Weasley, she couldn't even feel like one of them either. Everybody knew that Weasley's had vividly red hair – they had done for generations. Alas, Dominique had very plain, coffee-coloured hair. How she had brown hair was beyond her, she looked more like her auntie Hermione than she did any of her own blood relatives. It was true that fewer Weasley's now had red hair. Some of her cousins, such as James, Albus and Roxanne had dark hair, but they had obviously inherited this from their non-Weasley parents. It was so unfair that Dominique looked neither like a Weasley nor a Delacour!

And yes it was extremely frustrating that she was constantly in the shadow of her perfect sister Victoire, who got _everything_ she wanted. Why was it that Victoire got the looks, the popularity, the intelligence and the guy when Dominique got nothing? It wasn't that she was un-pretty, it was just that compared to Victoire, nobody could possibly look beautiful. And Victoire wasn't even that great at magic or school, it was just that the teachers and students loved her so much that she always got extra help, whereas Dominique had to pull through on her own. And when it came to popularity, the only boys that showed a liking to her were only using her to get closer to Victoire. She had a handful of a few close friends but Dominique had learnt to trust no-one.

And finally, there was Teddy. Granted, she wasn't sure what was going on between them yet, but Victoire always got whatever Dominique wanted, and Teddy and Victoire had been best friends forever, so it was almost certainly guaranteed that they would fall in love, if they hadn't already that was. And once again, Dominique would be left with nothing. It was hard not to fall in love with Teddy. He was extremely generous and friendly and handsome, and well, perfect. But of course, Dominique knew she could never have him. He was four years older than her for a start, and he was too close to Victoire to ever notice her... Still, she could always dream, and dream she would...

So even though she often kept as far away as possible from Victoire, Dominique couldn't help but feel concerned as her usually perfectly healthy sister, had turned an odd grey-tinged colour. The common room was bustling, but Victoire's usual hordes of admirers seemed to be preoccupied with school work. It was no wonder, what with most of them having NEWTs that year. Dominique felt it was her duty to check her sister was alright, as nobody else seemed to have noticed.

"I'm fine" Victoire quivered. "I must've just eaten something funny at dinner" she said with a casual flick of her hand, trying to dismiss the matter. Normally Dominique wouldn't have pestered Victoire, but she knew something wasn't right. It was very unlike her sister to get unwell. She's always assumed it to be her super veela genes or whatever, but this seemed to be an illness that resisted her usual strength.

"Don't you think you should go the hospital wing? You look like you're going to be sick..." Dominique continued in a caring tone. But Victoire was being stubborn and gritted her teeth.

"I'm fine Dominique. Please just leave me alone. I _need _to study!" she growled. But Victoire was far from studying. She'd in fact been in the process of writing a letter to Teddy, the second one of the day, and she couldn't tell Dominique the real reason for her sickness, which in fact wasn't even a sickness at all – it was heartbreak. Victoire had been feeling sick ever since she'd been forbidden to see him. Heartbreak was the only possible explanation, Victoire was _never_ ill. And now she knew why, after experimenting her talent with Teddy, it seemed she had some kind of healing power. But heartbreak could not be cured by her genes or by her singing; this constant nausea was something she was just going to have to get used to...

"Ok" Dominique replied with a shrug. She sighed as she strolled away. The one time she socialises with her sister and tries to help and she's shot down and told to go away. Charming. But Dominique ignored Victoire's reassurance that she was fine and marched straight to professor Longbottom's office. She was no longer doing it for Victoire's sake; she was doing it out of spite. She knew it would annoy Victoire greatly to be pestered by the teacher's about her health, and Dominique couldn't miss out on an opportunity to irritate her darling sis.

So it was with a smug expression that Dominique confessed Victoire's mysterious illness to Professor Longbottom and insisted that Victoire was refusing to go to the hospital wing. Neville looked concerned with the information. It wasn't uncommon for a student to get sick, they were only human after all, but Victoire had never been ill whilst she'd been at Hogwarts and that was very worrying. As Dominique watched with a satisfied expression as Professor Longbottom hurried to the Gryffindor Common room to pursue Victoire, the timing couldn't have been more perfect. It just so happened that the exact moment he burst into the common room and hurried to Victoire's side, Victoire was unable to keep the contents of her stomach in any longer...

Approximately half an hour later, Dominique was sat on an uncomfortable chair in the hospital wing, with a vomit-stained Professor Longbottom by her side. The nurse kept darting in and out from behind the curtains surrounding Victoire's bed, occasionally stopping to wrinkle he nose in disgust at the smell wafting from Neville's robes. After returning from behind the curtain yet again with a defeated look on her face, the nurse took a deep swig of water from a nearby glass.

"It's not looking good" she told them shaking her head. "I've tested a lot of potions and spells to try and diagnose Miss Weasley's condition but none of them are coming back positively. It seems like the most ordinary sickness a human could get, yet her veela DNA would completely wipe out all of the pathogens and germs that would be in her body, causing her to be sick. It just doesn't making sense" she sighed dramatically. "Unless..." her eyes widened in shock and possibly realisation. She narrowed her eyes and screwed up her brow in thought. "I wonder..." She bustled behind the curtain once more muttering to herself. Dominique and Neville sat side by side in an unbearable silence. What was going on? They heard the nurse mutter a spell and a few moments later a loud shriek came from beside Victoire's bed. "Positive!"

The next moment, the nurse had hurried out from the curtain, her wand tip illuminated by a luminous pink glow. "Fetch the headmistress at once" she shrieked at the pair of them. "Go now, immediately! And for goodness sake Man, clean the sick of your robes" she bellowed at Neville, brandishing her wand hysterically as they leapt from the chairs.

Whatever was happening wasn't good, and Dominique couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought that she had earlier been thrilled by the fact that Victoire was ill. Why was it so serious that Professor Bobbin was needed? All was revealed to Dominique as she re-entered the hospital wing, with a stainless Neville, and an anxious headmistress.

"What's the meaning of this?" Bobbin enquired as she hurried to Victoire's bed side. The girl was laying helplessly, her hair splayed out like a fan on her pillow, and her tear-stained face as bewildered as the rest of them were. Dominique sighed internally. Why was it that Victoire could still look so beautiful, even when she was ill and in floods of tears.

"What's wrong with me?" Victoire moaned helplessly staring up at the four anxious faces.

"Miss Weasley" the nurse said sternly. "I'm quite sure of the answer, but are you aware that you're pregnant?"

There wasn't enough time for the surrounding gasps to fill the silence, before Victoire was trembling again. "P-p-p-pregnant?" she stuttered in total disbelief. This could not be happening to her...

"But, surely you've made a mistake" Bobbin insisted to the nurse, refusing to believe what she'd just heard.

"I'm afraid there is no mistake, headmistress" the nurse informed her a little aggressively. "See for yourself" she said, holding up her glowing wand. Professor Bobbin gulped as she accepted the truth.

"But to be pregnant, that would surely mean that Victoire would have to have..." she trailed off blushing, suddenly aware that Victoire's younger sister and Professor Longbottom were also present.

"I-I did" Victoire gulped hysterically.

"Are you serious? Miss Weasley, this is a school for goodness sake! That kind of activity is - "

"No!" Victoire cut it. "It was during the summer... I thought – I thought I was _safe_"

"What a foolish thing to do!" the nurse now joined in the rant, but Professor Bobbin had calmed down now. Instead of looking furious, she now looked highly concerned.

"Victoire what on Earth made you think that"

"I used a spell" she said innocently, and repeated the incantation she'd used the night at Teddy's. But she knew something was wrong, as the two women shook their heads in what seemed to be disbelief.

"Victoire, you do understand that spell has to be performed two hours in advance for it to be effective?" Bobbin asked.

The answer was apparent as Victoire let out a strangled gasp and began sobbing again. After she'd been calmed down again, she asked the question that the others had been pondering since the news was announced.

"Victoire" Bobbin asked softly, "Do you know who the father is?"

There was a silence whilst Victoire took a breath. They all leaned in closer, as the silence stretched out. Victoire nodded.

"Teddy. Teddy Lupin"

Dominique felt her hands ball into fists by her side and she clenched her teeth furiously, trying to fight back tears. Once again, just as she predicted, Victoire had gotten want Dominique wanted. Not that she had exactly wanted to be pregnant... And as the news sunk in, Dominique realised something. Victoire had made such an unforgiveable, disastrous mistake – she had finally done something wrong for a change. It seemed she was no longer the precious little angel that her parents worshipped so much. But it was hard to feel triumphant, as her sister wailed by her side, and invisible claws seemed to tear at the inside of her stomach. Why Teddy?


	14. Options

**Chapter 14 – Options**

"Victoire will join us shortly" Professor Bobbin informed Teddy as she surveyed him from behind her desk. "But first, I think _we_ need to have a chat"

Teddy gulped. He'd never once been called to the headmistress' office during his time as a student at Hogwarts. Yet there he sat, just over a year since he'd finished school. He'd gotten a detention several times throughout his seven school years, as any ordinary student at Hogwarts did, and although he'd been terrified of his punishment, he would happily polish everything in the trophy room ten times over rather than face the horrific consequence of what he'd gotten into now.

It had almost been an hour since Victoire had dropped the bombshell, yet the terrifying news still hadn't sunk in, and Teddy was certain it wouldn't for a long while. The way Professor Bobbin was looking at him now, so full of pity and disappointment, made his throat dry and there was a constant sickness whirling in his stomach. Just the thought of how many people he'd let down – how many people would look at him with the overwhelming disappointment his old headmistress looked at him with now. What would his parents say had they still been alive? Surely they would not be too impressed with their son offering them a grandchild when he was only nineteen. What on Earth was his grandmother going to think?  
And Harry and Ginny too... they were as good as parents to him. Even Ron and Hermione, hadn't she warned him to be careful with Victoire, to wait until she was out of school? He could imagine the look of disgust on her face when she heard the news. But a small flicker of redemption burned inside him. After all, Hermione had warned him after Victoire had already conceived, so maybe, just maybe Hermione wouldn't hate him quite so much.

But that small flicker of hope dyed out quickly when he cast his thoughts to Bill and Fleur. If Bill didn't at least kill him then Teddy would surely be shipped off to Azkaban. Could you go to Azkaban for knocking up your girlfriend? Of course not, that was ridiculous! But Azkaban seemed the more preferable option when it came down to having to face Bill's wrath again.  
And then he had to consider Victoire. Her life was going to be a nightmare now that she was pregnant. How on Earth was she supposed to do well in her NEWTs, and if she didn't do well in her NEWTs what career did that leave her to fall back on? What if her family disowned her, or she got expelled from Hogwarts? And all the whispering and teasing that would shadow her around the school would surely drive her straight into a deep pit of misery and humiliation. And this was all Teddy's fault...

"Please don't expel Victoire" he pleaded desperately. Professor Bobbin looked slightly taken aback by this request.

"Mr Lupin, I have no intention whatsoever of expelling Miss Weasley" she promised coolly. "Like I said earlier, Hogwarts has never been faced with this situation and so we're not entirely sure how this is going to work, but I can assure you that expelling Victoire is not going to help her in the slightest." Teddy definitely felt more reassured.

"This will undoubtedly affect her lessons and her studying – I've no idea how she's going to handle her NEWTs."

Teddy gulped. "But" she sighed, "Firstly I need to know what in the name of Merlin you were thinking, getting her pregnant in such a crucial time in not only her education, but her _life_" she demanded haughtily. Teddy couldn't blame her for reacting in this way, what had he been thinking?

"Please Professor, I didn't intend for Victoire to get Pregnant! I didn't intend for anything to happen that night, but it just... did... It isn't exactly a good time in my life to be having a child either!" he cried desperately.

For a moment there was fire gleaming in her eyes, but it quickly faded to sympathy. She tried to give him a much more reassuring look and spoke in a calm, exhausted kind of tone. "Teddy I'm sorry. This isn't your fault. We all need to realise that this is just as difficult and unexpected for you as it is for Victoire. I shouldn't be shouting at you – you're not the bad guy here. I should be trying to help you get through this as much as Victoire as well."

Teddy didn't speak for a while. If he wasn't the bad guy, then who was? He was the one responsible for ruining everybody's lives... All he could muster was a faint _thank you_ to Professor Bobbin.

"So" she breathed out deeply, leaning back in her chair. "What are we going to do?" She continued to lean back, deep in thought, her eyes scanning the ceiling of her office as though somewhere up there, there were instructions on how to handle this unwanted and completely inconvenient pregnancy.

"It won't hurt it will it?" Teddy asked suddenly. Professor Bobbin broke out of her daze and settled her eyes back on Teddy's face. An expression of mingled confusion and curiosity crossed her face.

"What won't hurt? Hurt what?"

"You know, the baby. It's not going to hurt to, err, get rid of it, is it?" 'To kill it' just seemed to be too horrible to say out loud. But Professor Bobbin sat up so quickly that Teddy jumped in shock, slamming his back into the hard wooden chair he was sat on.

"_Get rid of it? GET RID OF IT?"_ she shrieked, her eyes bulging crazily. Teddy was terrified, he'd never seen her so angry and, well, deranged.

"I just mean, that well, there must be some, err, magical, painless way to... _remove_ the baby without it umm, I mean, without it getting hurt or anything" he mumbled sheepishly. But she looked so scarily livid, so horribly disgusted that Teddy could do nothing but stare down into his lap, feeling his cheeks go red.

"Teddy" she said in a shaky voice, "I can't believe you could suggest something so inhumane – to destroy you unborn child before it's even had the smallest chances at life" she continued, clearly appalled. "How can you even consider that option? I would never have expected this from you of all people!"

But Teddy was thoroughly confused now. Hadn't this been his only option? He'd just immediately assumed that Victoire wouldn't have the baby. It just wasn't fair on the child. It would have to grow up with two completely incompetent, unprepared parents. They had no money and no stability to raise a child, they would be terrible parents – surely it would be far better to end its life now instead raising it in their hopeless conditions? He just couldn't imagine Victoire, so sweet and young and innocent and tidy, having to deal with the stress and mess of motherhood. She'd never been keen on babies or young children.

But it wasn't his decision – it was Victoire's choice. And how could he do that to her, ask her to destroy her child simply because he was too scared of becoming a father. And the more Teddy thought about it, the more he realised what a horrid, disturbing suggestion he'd made. What if this was his parents' situation? When his mother was pregnant with him, Teddy was surely as unexpected and inconvenient as his baby was. Nobody would plan to have a baby in the midst of all the dark and dangerous things that were going on in the world back then. His parents had no idea how he would turn out, what with his parents being a metamorphmagus and a werewolf, but had they given up on him? No, of course not! Despite all the world's going-ons and the difficult prospect of raising a child they had no clue about how to look after, his parents had not given up on him, and Teddy could not do that with his child either. It was sick! It was barbaric! And he would love and protect his baby, just as his parents had done with him.

Professor Bobbin was still staring at him with a sick hatred in her narrowed eyes. He conveyed all his thoughts to her. Her expression softened slightly but she had the slight look of disgust about her. "What would you do if it was your baby?" he asked desperately, in need of advice and forgiveness.

"I would never, _never_ consider giving up my daughter" she said fiercely, like a tiger protecting her cub. But she blinked rapidly, looking nervous, as though she'd let slip something she really shouldn't have. "I mean my baby" she corrected urgently. "Whether it was a boy or a girl - If I had one that is. Which I don't" she added hurriedly. But she looked highly uncomfortable now, leaving Teddy just as confused as ever. He'd never seen her act like this before. So protective over a child she supposedly didn't have. He had not really seen Professor Bobbin as a mother. It was true that she often acted very maternally and protective over her students, but she didn't have an actual daughter did she?

"Yeah I didn't mean, err... you _don't_ have a child do you?" he asked cautiously. Professor Bobbin didn't speak for a while. She looked vacant, her eyes going misty as though she was remembering... reminiscing... Eventually she focused on Teddy's nervous face and spoke in a quiet, trembling voice.

"I had a daughter... A beautiful baby girl. It was a long time ago and she's not a baby anymore though. Like you and Victoire, I didn't plan on getting pregnant, but having her helped me get through a difficult time in my life. She meant everything to me, but I-I had to give her away" she gulped, straining to hold back her tears. "I couldn't raise her by myself and I had no choice. It was what was best for her but I never, _never_ would have given her up if I didn't have to" she vowed with determination. Teddy didn't press her any further, the pain in her voice of talking about her daughter was too upsetting and he didn't want to break her heart with painful memories. He wondered how many other people knew about Professor Bobbin's daughter. How old was she now? What was she doing?

"You'll have to stay somewhere" she said, startling Teddy. Her voice was completely back to normal, as though the conversation of her daughter had not just happened, but the sadness still gleamed hauntingly in her eyes. "You'll need to be close to Victoire. I suppose you could stay in Hogsmeade, I believe you're a good acquaintance of Hannah Longbottom, the barmaid of the 'Three Broomsticks'?"

"Couldn't I... I mean, couldn't I stay here?" Teddy asked innocently. "In Hogwarts?" But Professor Bobbin sighed deeply.

"Teddy, Hogwarts isn't a hotel, it's a school – I can't just let you live here because your pregnant girlfriend is a student here."

"Why not?" She ignored him. "What if I was a teacher here?"

She laughed. "Teddy we don't have any teaching positions available, and you're not qualified to become a professor. Besides, you're far too young!"

"Ok, how about if I'm gamekeeper with Hagrid, then I could stay in his hut with him" he suggested desperately. He needed to be in the castle. Hogsmeade was too far away from Victoire. But Professor Bobbin shook her head, clearly amused.

"I'm afraid Hagrid isn't in need of an assistant gamekeeper. But I suppose we can arrange something. I'd be bending a few rules, bit this situation is rather... _drastic. _We'll find you a room somewhere, don't worry. And as for Victoire... I guess we'll have to see what happens" she said grimly.


	15. Dominique's Despair

**Chapter 15 – Dominique's Despair**

Pregnancy suited Victoire well. All pregnant women 'glowed' but being part Veela made Victoire incredibly radiant. If people thought she was pretty before, that was nothing to what her baby was doing for her now. And Teddy's fears or all the students judging her and whispering horrid things, or calling her names never even occurred. Because for some bizarre, twisted reason, pregnancy made Victoire even more popular than she already was. People were keen to walk her from lesson to lesson, to sit huddled around her in the common room or the great hall and keep her company and help her study. It was unbelievable! Everybody seemed thrilled for her. All except one...

Dominique watched her sister, with a scowl on her face. They were in the Gryffindor Common room and Victoire was, of course, surrounded by her usual gaggle of admirers. How was this remotely fair? Victoire had made the biggest mistake of her life, yet now her life was so much blissfully better! Teachers and random students she'd never met where giving her advice and supporting her wherever she went, congratulating her or complimenting her. If it was anybody else they would have been completely excluded and exiled by now. But no, Victoire was far too perfect; nothing ever went wrong for precious _Victoire._

And just to make it worse, Teddy had moved into Hogwarts. He'd been staying in Professor Longbottom's chambers and as he was no longer a student, he was free to come into the Gryffindor Common room whenever he wanted (He'd been in Hufflepuff at Hogwarts). And wherever Victoire went, Teddy went too... That was of course, except for lessons.  
And with the shock of Victoire's increased popularity, and Teddy's arrival, Dominique could at least rely on the reaction of her parents. But once again, she couldn't have been more wrong...

* * *

"Where is she? Where's Victoire?" Bill had demanded as he burst through the doors into Hogwarts. Dominique, Louis, and of course Victoire and Teddy, had been instructed to greet Bill and Fleur as they arrived at Hogwarts.

Victoire and Teddy had looked horrified, with faces as white as chalk ever since they'd arrived in the entrance hall, nervously awaiting Mr and Mrs Weasley's arrival. Victoire was wearing a particularly oversized cloak that she'd wrapped around her body in a desperate attempt to hide the obvious bump that now protruded from her tiny figure.  
Dominique tried to stand as far away as possible from Teddy as she could. The way he had his arm draped around Victoire's shoulder, as though willing to protect her from any horror that burst through those great doors, was too much for her to bear. He'd barely left Victoire's side the whole time he'd been at Hogwarts, which was now approximately a week, and he'd barely acknowledged Dominique's existence whatsoever.

Louis was stood between Victoire and Dominique, a permanently confused expression plastered on his face ever since he'd been told his parents would be coming to Hogwarts. It appeared as though nobody had told him anything about the situation. Dominique felt slightly happier at the thought that she knew all that was going on. And although she felt sickened to acknowledge it, her stomach was squeaming in delight at the thought of how angry her parents would be with Victoire. Of course, she felt some regret that Teddy was going to be practically murdered by her father, but this was overwhelmed by the satisfaction of Victoire finally getting what she deserved.

As far as she was aware, her parents had no idea what the drastic situation was, only that Professor Bobbin had written to them, insisting that their presence at Hogwarts was required immediately because of something to do with Victoire, very similar to the letter Teddy had received only around a week ago. Professor Bobbin was also stood with the small party of Weasleys (and Teddy), along with Professor Longbottom and the school nurse.

"I – I'm here Daddy" Victoire said shakily, stepping forwards to greet her parents. Fleur rushed to her side immediately, embracing her eldest daughter in a flurry of desperate anxiety. She took a careful step backwards, examining Victoire at arm's length as though searching for any possible signs as to what was so wrong with her. Her eyes seemed to widen slightly as they rolled over Victoire's poorly disguised bump. She looked extremely flustered.

Bill however was not looking at Victoire. His eyes had settled on a particularly nervous young man with bright blue hair, stood by the side of his eldest daughter. His eyes narrowed, as the same look of pure rage filled his face.

"WHAT - "he roared pulling out his wand, " – THE BLOODY HELL IS _HE_ DOING HERE!?" Bill strode over to Teddy his wand raised threateningly, poised to attack. Professor Bobbin disarmed his quickly with a casual flick of her own wand, and caught Bill's in her other hand, slipping it into her pocket before he'd even realised what had happened. He turned to face her instead, some of the anger dying down.

"Look Bobbin" he said slightly calmer, but with danger still flaring from his eyes, "I'm not playing games here – _give me back my wand_" he ordered. She arched her eyebrows coolly; clearly Professor Bobbin was not used to being given orders in her own school.

"Mr Weasley, I think you'll find it's quite unnecessary for you to need your wand. We are, after all, here to talk. This conversation will not require the use of magic – merely our own _calm_ voices."

Bill looked perplexed. "I cannot allow you to harm my students" Bobbin continued in the same calm voice.

"But – he's not – he's not a student!" he yelled helplessly, waving his arm at Teddy, knowing he could not overpower the headmistress. He instead rounded on Teddy again. "Why are you here!? You're not a student at Hogwarts anymore! Didn't I forbid you to go near my daughter? DIDN'T I?"

Teddy stepped back in fright, opening his mouth to explain, but once again he was saved by Professor Bobbin. "Now Bill, it is on my request, just the same as you and your wife, that Teddy is here. As headmistress I can invite whomever I like to my school, regardless of whether or not they have been 'forbidden' by certain people, to see certain other people."

Bill opened his mouth and then closed it again quickly, rather resembling a goldfish. He backed away from Teddy, still glaring, and settled in front of Professor Bobbin. "Fine. I get it – he's allowed to be here." He spoke the words through gritted teeth, as though saying them gave him great pain. "Now can you tell me why me why you've ordered me and my wife to be here?"

"Of course" Professor Bobbin replied serenely, "Victoire's pregnant." She said it simply as though it was the most normal thing in the world to announce. "And if you hadn't already realised – Teddy is the baby's father."

Fleur began to weep silently, slipping down onto the floor as she sobbed. Nobody paid her any attention; everybody's eyes were focused on Bill's face, fearing his reaction.

"I... but – what?" he mumbled helplessly, his eyes looking suddenly vacant. All the anger seemed to have slipped away, but Teddy couldn't help feeling that Bill's new reaction was worse... so much worse. Seeing Mr Weasley like this was very unnerving.

Nobody knew what to say. Fleur was still crying in a slumped pile on the floor, and Louis looked very startled.

"Victoire's pregnant" Dominique piped up, shattering the silence. Bill stared at her as though he hadn't even realised she'd been present the whole time. "Victoire, she's – she's pregnant... She's going to have a baby... Teddy's the father... She's only 17!" Dominique reminded him pleadingly, desperately trying to snap her father back into the rage he'd been in before. But he continued to stare at her with his widened eyes, like he had no idea who she was, or what she'd just said.

Dominique felt furious on the inside. The moment she'd been longing for – the moment her perfect sister Victoire was going to get all hell unleashed upon her, had completely taken an unexpected turn. Dominique continued to stare into her father's round, vacant eyes, as though willing him to get angry with Victoire. But nothing of the sort happened. Instead he began to mutter some unintelligible words to himself. He'd surely gone crazy.

With a reassuring nod from Professor Bobbin, the nurse stepped forward hesitantly to face Bill. "Mr Weasley, I've been monitoring your daughter and her baby's progress for the past few weeks. They're both in perfect condition, and I must say that your, err, grandchild is a particularly fascinating baby." Bill seemed to perk up slightly at the mention of the word grandchild. "Within Victoire's child, I've managed to detect traces of Metamorphagi, Veela and werewolf."

Teddy looked up nervously. "What does that mean?"

"It's perfectly fine" the nurse assured him. "The baby will most certainly be a metamorphmagus, the same as yourself. The veela DNA will alter, depending on the baby's gender, which at the moment is undetectable. And there is only the smallest of traces of werewolf. Much less than either yourself of Victoire, so there's nothing to worry about there."

Teddy felt reassured immediately. "Daddy are you alright?" Victoire said lovingly, rushing to her father's side.

Bill showed no signs of having heard her. Instead he mumbled quite happily to himself "m'gonna be grandad."

"He's just in shock" the nurse assured her. With Professor Bobbin's instructions, she and the nurse escorted Bill, and a hysterical Fleur to the hospital wing, whilst Professor Longbottom led a still startled Louis, and a scowling Dominique, back to the Gryffindor common room, leaving Teddy and Victoire alone.

"Well that was odd" Teddy said, trying to lighten the atmosphere. He'd felt as though a very heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was so relieved that Bill hadn't murdered him! But Victoire's mind was clearly elsewhere. She looked positively delighted.

"Our baby's one of a kind" she whispered in awe, her hands absentmindedly clutching the smooth bump beneath her top.

Teddy beamed down at her, and planted a kiss on her temple. "Just like you."


	16. Neville's Advice

**Chapter 16 – Neville's Advice**

In the months following Bill and Fleur's arrival, Teddy did his best to stay as far away from Bill as possible. To his complete surprise, once Bill had recovered from the shock, he seemed simply thrilled with the news of Victoire's pregnancy. But as odd as Teddy found this, he was not taking any chances, and avoided Bill as much as he could.

Fleur had been the one that had come off worse since hearing the news. Teddy often saw her babbling extremely fast in French to either Victoire or herself. She was as nervous as Teddy had first been, constantly worrying about how Victoire and Teddy would raise the baby and how Victoire would cope with her studies. They had been staying in Hogsmeade with Neville's wife Hannah, but were frequently seen around the castle.

Everything seemed to be going great though, and although he really shouldn't have, Teddy didn't think he'd ever felt happier in his life. He was in a place that he loved, surrounded by people that he loved, expecting a baby that he would love just as much as he loved the girl who was carrying it in her womb.

Teddy often found himself whistling absentmindedly as he strolled throughout the castle. He was not allowed in any classes, so he had to preoccupy himself during these times. On this particular occasion he decided he would take a stroll round the edge of the lake. On his way down, he nearly collided with Neville who was travelling in the opposite direction.

"Professor Longbottom – I'm so sorry!" he apologised quickly. Neville merely chuckled, as he straightened his robes.

"It's Neville Teddy; I'm not your teacher any more. And I'd tell you to watch where you're going, but I understand that you've got a lot on your mind right now."

Teddy smiled gratefully. "Thanks prof- err, Neville" he said quickly.

"So how long is it now?" Neville asked conversationally as the two walked down the corridor together.

"The nurse said it could be anything from a week to a month" Teddy gulped nervously. Victoire had been looking huge recently, and often Teddy had placed his hands on her bump and felt the baby kicking. It had been very moving, but the same feeling that he wasn't ready to be a father had been hanging around him lately.  
He could be a father in a week's time... And Victoire was still attending all her lessons and trying to do as much school work as she probably could. Teddy felt a huge amount of respect for her. All he did every day was wander around the castle...

"You must be nervous" he said sympathetically. Teddy couldn't respond. All he did was nod, but Neville seemed to understand. "Do you know the gender yet?" Neville asked, trying to coax some proper words from Teddy.

"The nurse knows but she won't tell us, and Victoire doesn't want to know but she thinks it's a girl" Teddy told him.

"And do you know what you're going to do yet?"

This was a question that he had asked himself so many times, yet he could still find no answer. Without really thinking, Teddy suddenly burst into tears. Victoire had been crying a lot for the past nine months and he had been the strong, unemotional rock that she could rely on to support and protect her. He didn't have time for tears.

But in that moment, with the baby possibly coming in a week and nobody but his old school professor around, Teddy couldn't contain them anymore.

Instinctively, Neville put a reassuring arm around Teddy's shoulders and patted him in a fatherly fashion.

"I – I d-don't know what to do!" he wailed, letting out nine months of emotions. "I'm too young – I have no clue what I'm doing!"

Neville didn't say anything, he just listened patiently, as Teddy poured out his heart, and for this Teddy was extremely grateful. He needed someone who could listen to him – not somebody who would constantly tell him that it was alright and that everything would be fine. Because it wasn't, and Neville seemed to understand this.

"I'm sorry" Teddy muttered after he was done, feeling suddenly embarrassed. Neville only smiled in the same polite and friendly way that he always did.

"Don't worry about it Teddy – I think you needed that. Nobody really understands what you're going through here, but you have to realise that there are a lot of people around the world who are in the same boat as you. And I don't think any of them have as much love and support as you and Victoire do here."

Teddy hadn't thought about this. There must be plenty of young men his age who were expectant fathers and had no idea what they were doing. Thinking about this made him crave the company of his own father. But Neville was a perfect substitute right then.

"Have you ever had children?" Teddy asked curiously. He was certain that Neville didn't have any, but he seemed like the kind of man that would be good with children and would like them. So why didn't he? He was Harry's age and he had three children, two of whom were already at Hogwarts.

"I've always wanted children" Neville said in a dreamy way. "But Hannah can't have them." His eyes seemed to glaze over with sadness. Teddy felt a horrid, sick feeling in his gut. He had not considered this and thinking about it made him feel extremely selfish. He had not even thought of the many people around the world who were unable to have children, and here he was, expecting one that he didn't particularly want. There were many more deserving fathers than he. And Neville was one of them.

"I'm so sorry" Teddy said quietly, feeling embarrassed. After all, he had just had a long rant about how unprepared and undeserving he was of his child, and how inconvenient the pregnancy was. "Can't anything be done magically?" He'd always assumed that magic could fix everything.

As if reading his thoughts, Neville said "Teddy, there are a lot of things that we can fix with magic, but you have to remember that we're humans as well. Sometimes there are things that magic just can't fix..."

Teddy thought Neville looked very wise, like a philosopher. He felt a lot of respect in that moment. "But we've come to accept it and we're happy the way we are, so it's not really a problem." Teddy's respect increased. If Neville could accept the fact that he would never have children, Teddy could accept the fact that he _was_ having a child, whether he wanted to or not.

"Oh Merlin!" Neville yelped suddenly, glancing down at his pocket watch. "I was supposed to be in a lesson ten minutes ago!" And with that, he ran full pelt along the corridor on his way to the greenhouses, leaving Teddy feeling very alone.

Teddy abandoned his idea of a stroll around the lake and instead rushed off to the hospital wing in search for the nurse. She rushed over quickly, as if expecting urgent news.

"What is it Teddy? Is Victoire alright?" she asked hurriedly.

"Oh yeah – she's fine. I was just wondering if I could talk to you." The nurse looked taken aback.

She glanced around the room to check all her patients were alright before saying "Very well then Teddy, what is it?"

"I was wondering if people with Veela genes had any, err special magic qualities" he said, choosing his words carefully.

She looked baffled. "Well yes, I've no doubt you've noticed that they tend to be very attractive and desirable to men, more so than ordinary witches."

"No" Teddy said impatiently. "I mean, like healing powers or something." He felt stupid for bringing it up, but he was curious and wanted to know.

"Not that I'm aware of..." she said inspecting him as if to see whether he was joking or being serious.

"It's just, I don't understand why or how, but when Victoire sings, she can heal cuts." He went red. Although he knew it was true, saying it out loud sounded like a load of nonsense. But the nurse looked deep in thought.

"How curious" she muttered. "I don't suppose anybody would have tested witches with Veela genes for things like that. Apparently nobody but yourself" she added with a chuckle. He felt relieved that she didn't think he was talking rubbish.

"Do you think it could lead to anything special?" he asked hopefully, imagining him and Victoire sprawled across the front page on the daily prophet for their discovery in medical advances.

"I think a lot of people will be eager to learn of this and learn exactly what her capabilities are, but I think she'll be rather busy for a while."

Teddy went to respond, but in that moment, none other than Victoire's younger brother Louis, burst into the hospital wing at top speed. He slid to a halt in front of them, panting heavily.

"Miss – I got told to come immediately – Victoire – her water just broke!"


	17. Victoire's Baby

**Chapter 17 – Victoire's Baby**

Teddy couldn't move. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe.

The nurse ran off immediately, yelling hysterically at an extremely pale Louis. Teddy would have thought it an impressive sight, her cloak billowing around her ankles as she fled to wherever Victoire was, if he had been able to move his head.

He stood, rooted to the floor, certain the walls of Hogwarts would crumble around him, crashing to the floor like his insides seemed to be doing. It felt like barely seconds passed before a sea of unrecognisable people burst into the hospital wing. In a blur they rushed past him, not seeming to realise he was there at all.

"Should we take her to St. Mungo's?"  
"No – No time!"

Teddy could not remember how to move. He felt as useless as one of the Hogwarts statues, or as if someone had cast 'Petrificus Totalus' on him. Somewhere to his left he could hear a loud buzz of voices; some extremely panic-stricken, some much more calm. He couldn't make out words anymore, just noise.

And then he heard the most heartbreaking noise - a high pitched yelp, crying in agony, and suddenly the noise stirred something inside him. Teddy burst into action, finally breaking out of his terrified daze. He darted towards the crowd of people, huddled around a bed in a secluded area of the hospital wing. Bill, Fleur, Dominique, Louis, Professor Bobbin, Professor Longbottom and the nurse were all gathered around. But the only person Teddy could see was Victoire.

She was lying helplessly on the bed, looking weaker than she'd ever done with her face screwed up in agony. She was howling in pain, her face screwed up so tightly that tears were streaming through the creases. Her hair was hanging limp and bedraggled around her face – it was the only time she had not looked truly beautiful.

But Teddy didn't care one bit. As she continued to yelp, he felt completely useless. He couldn't help but realise that he was the one that had caused her to feel this pain. He was the one who had created the monster that was now struggling for freedom. He felt a bitter resentment not only for himself but for the demon in Victoire's womb. How could he love something that was making Victoire weep and howl as though she were being tortured? He wished it would end. He just wanted Victoire to be happy again.  
He would do anything to see her smile again. But the best thing he could do for her right then, was to hold her trembling hand. Whether she knew or cared who was holding her hand, Teddy did not know. She clasped her hand so tightly round his that he felt an awful pain shoot up through his entire arm. He gritted his teeth, grateful that Victoire could transfer some of her pain to him. He wished he could take it all away from her. He would rather have the cruciatus curse used upon him until he went insane if it only meant Victoire's pain would be relieved.

"Can't you do something?" he croaked to nobody in particular. He was startled to hear how broken and high-pitched his voice sounded.

"We're doing all we can" Professor Bobbin replied calmly.  
Teddy was too panic-stricken to scowl at her. Nobody was doing anything to help Victoire. Fleur was weeping softly, stroking Victoire's head soothingly. Bill was stood behind Fleur, an anxious look upon his face. He had gone incredibly pale, much like his son who was stood further away from the bed, unaware of what he should do. Dominique was stood by Louis, her eyes full of hatred. Teddy did not have time to think too much of Dominique's unexpected expression. Professor Bobbin looked calm, but you could see the worry in her eyes. Professor Longbottom looked uncomfortable as though he wished he could apparate far away from the hospital wing. And the nurse was simply yelling instructions and reassurances to Victoire about how to keep her breathing even, and how she was doing fine.

"You're not doing anything" Teddy croaked helplessly. "What about magic?"

The nurse glared at him for his incompetence. "Teddy, magic doesn't solve everything! Child birth is a natural thing, using magic to help such a helpless young child could be dangerous!"

But Teddy felt sick. Sick to admit he did not care what happened to the baby, he just wanted Victoire to be safe and happy.

Several hours passed, but to Teddy it felt like years. How long was Victoire going to have to endure this suffering? If he had to listen to her endless cries of pain any longer he was sure he would breakdown. And he really couldn't afford to at such a crucial moment. He needed to stay strong and stable for Victoire, and he needed to prove to Bill that he was a good enough boyfriend for Victoire. Breaking down, fainting, or being sick would not prove that. He wouldn't let a single tear leak from his eyes.

And with this determination set hard on his face, the final moments of pain were approaching. The nurse was excited now and everybody seemed to be leaning in with a morbid curiosity, willing Victoire to hold out for just a few more minutes... seconds...

Teddy heard one final howl from Victoire. One utterly heart wrenching cry of distress, the most unsettling of all. And then it was over.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you" murmured Fleur in her French accent, kissing the top of Victoire's head. Victoire simply smiled up at her mother, unable to speak. She looked completely exhausted and much older than her 18 years. But she was smiling. A tired smile, but a smile nonetheless. And her eyes shone with overwhelming happiness and love for the tiny being now cradled in her arms.

Teddy was stood awkwardly behind Victoire. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing. Should he be congratulating Victoire? Comforting her? Praising her? Or perhaps he wasn't supposed to be there at all. Maybe after the agony she'd just been through Victoire would never want to talk to Teddy again. Maybe all the love she'd felt for him over the past months had now been transferred to her baby. _Their _baby.

But with a weak gesture she beckoned him forwards. His heart beating wildly, Teddy hesitantly walked to her side. He offered a weak grin attempting to convey affection, sympathy and apology all at the same time. She returned his smile, but her eyes were absolutely glistening, bluer than ever before; like a vast ocean.

"Would you like to hold him Teddy?" she asked softly. He panicked, suddenly engulfed by terror. He couldn't hold the baby – he would drop it, or break it, or squeeze it too hard, or hold it wrong. There was an endless list of possible things that could go wrong if he took the baby. What if it cried the instant he was handed over to Teddy?

Victoire must have sensed his fear. She smiled at him reassuringly. "You'll be fine." And trying to steady his shaking hands, Teddy took the small bundle slowly. Victoire moved his arms around for him so he was holding it correctly. Just like a professional Teddy thought; like someone who'd been a mother for 10 years, not all of 10 minutes. Teddy stared down into the peaceful face of his son. Babies were not supposed to be this quiet. They were supposed to be loud and exhausting. The thought worried Teddy – was there something wrong with his son? But as he stared down, rocking his arms gently in what he hoped was a soothing fashion, his baby looked up at him too. Teddy couldn't help but feel a tear slip from his eyes, as he saw the most beautiful deep blue eyes he'd ever seen – they were Victoire's eyes.

And suddenly all the regret and resentment of the pregnancy – all the heartache and bitterness Teddy had felt towards his unborn child had slipped away. Because he could never hate the tiny baby in his arms. Teddy had never felt more proud. He had never felt happier.

And startling him slightly, he felt a firm tap on his shoulder. He turned and nearly dropped the baby in shock. Bill was stood there, with the colour finally returning to his chalky cheeks.

"Can I have a word please Teddy?" Bill asked politely. Teddy gulped and with a nod from Victoire, he agreed. He handed the baby back to Victoire as gently as he could.

Barely more than a whisper, Victoire murmured in Teddy's ear "Good luck".

Straightening up and brushing down his robes Teddy focused his attention back on Bill, who had been waiting patiently. Bill gestured to him and the two men walked over to a secluded corner where they would not be overhead. Teddy was not sure what to expect, so he expected the worse.

"Teddy" Bill said seriously, "I just wanted to say... I'm sorry." Teddy blinked in surprise, not sure how to reply. He had not been expecting _that_ at all!

"I know I was too harsh on you, back in the summer. But I mean, could you blame me?" he asked a little pleadingly.

Teddy shook his head. "Of – Of course not, sir" he added for good measure.

"I overreacted, and I didn't mean to get so angry in the way that I did. I've always like you Teddy – you know I've always liked you right?" he asked quickly, waiting for reassurance.

Teddy nodded in confirmation, his throat dry.

"And what you said... about her not needing protection... about her being able to make her own life decisions. I should have listened to you. She'll always be my little girl" he said quietly, breaking eye contact with Teddy and gazing out the window instead. "But I should have listened... and I need to set her free."

There was an awkward silence whilst Teddy thought frantically of whether he was supposed to say something or simply nod politely. He was scared that if he dared say anything Bill would suddenly start laughing manically and confess it was all a joke, and he was actually going to slaughter Teddy. But instead he extended his hand, beaming at him. Teddy took it gratefully and as they shook, he beamed up at Bill too, seeing him as a father once again.

"I'm giving you permission" Bill said with their hands still clasped firmly "to date my daughter, as long as you promise me you will do all you can to protect her and love her for as long as you live."

"Thank you sir, I promise" Teddy replied. And he didn't even have to think about, he knew this was a promise he would be able to keep for as long as he lived.

"Just promise me one more thing Teddy. Please at least marry my daughter before you get her pregnant again." And with a roar of laughter from both men, Bill pulled Teddy into a fatherly bear hug, slapping him on the back joyfully.

* * *

From a distance Dominique observed her father embrace the man she loved. The man whose baby her sister had just given birth to. And Dominique had had to witness the whole disturbing scene. Not once since she'd entered the hospital wing had anybody talked to her. For hours she'd been stood, the permanent scowl fixed on her face.

She focused her attention on something other than Teddy, glaring through her narrowed eyes. She watched her perfect sister lying peacefully in the hospital bed, looking delighted with herself. Next to Victoire's bedside stood her mother Fleur, gently rocking the baby in her arms. Fleur stared down lovingly at her grandson – Dominique's nephew. Dominique had never seen her mother look at her with as much love as she looked at the baby.

It was impossible. There was not enough love in the family for both Dominique and the newborn baby, and as long as one was around, the other would never be loved in the same way.

Dominique made a decision.


	18. Dominique's Decision

**Chapter 18 – Dominique's Decision**

Dominique crept into the office, her heart beating the fastest it possibly could. Stealing a quick glance over her shoulder, she closed the door, cursing loudly as it creaked. Dominique spied the fireplace at one end of the office. It was fairly small, but size didn't matter. A fireplace was all she needed.

Aiming her wand at the logs that lined the fireplace, a small fire suddenly ignited. Dominique took the small package from her pocket. It had cost her a fair bit of money to buy this off of a Slytherin student. A ridiculous amount for barely more than a pinch of floor powder. But she couldn't be sure that Neville would have any in his office.

Would anybody notice that she'd left the great hall? How long would it take before anybody realised she wasn't in Hogwarts? She sprinkled the powder into the fire, admiring the beauty of the now emerald green flames flickering before her.

With one sharp intake of breath, hoping with all her might that this would work, she stepped into the flames and said loudly and clearly, "Knockturn Alley".

Dominique fell to her knees, and a sharp pain shot up through them. She hated travelling by floo powder, but at least it had worked. She stood up slowly, taking in her surroundings and brushing off the dust that now coated her jeans. Dominique had never actually been to Knockturn Alley before, but she'd heard all about it from people at Hogwarts and she was certain this was the place she would find what she was looking for.

Wherever she was now it was very dark. From what she could see, the shop was full of dark, intricate objects, all covered in dust. There didn't seem to be anybody in. Making sure not to touch anything, Dominique left the shop and peered down the eerie alleyway. Keeping her head down so that her brunette curls fell across her face, she crept down the alley, trying to keep to the shadows.

She found the place she was looking for - A dingy old shop that smelt absolutely disgusting. The foul aroma surrounding the shop smelt like a combination of doxy droppings, rotten eggs and burning flesh. She shuddered as she pushed open the door.

There were no other customers in the shop. A scabby old wizard looked up from behind the counter as he heard Dominique come in. He looked at her suspiciously and although Dominique was shaking, she strode over confidently, eager to look mature enough to buy what she was buying.

"I placed an order for a potion" she said clearly. "An order for Dominique Weasley."

Now that she was so close to the man's face, Dominique could see every grotesque detail. He was completely bald but the skin covering his head and face was so thick and wrinkled that it resembled an elephant's hide. Thick, wiry hair was protruding from his nostrils and his cracked lips were open to reveal the cavernous black hole that was his mouth. He had only one mangled old tooth inside. His appearance made her feel sick, but she needed the potion before she could leave.

He continued to eye her suspiciously. "Bit young to be purchasin' such a potion, ain't ya?" he wheezed.

Dominique gave him her most cold and sophisticated look. "I have suitable payment. You'd be a fool to turn me away."

The wizard scowled at being called a fool. "I'd be arrested fer sellin' this to ya, young lady. Potions like this ain't fer little underage girls."

"I highly doubt potions like this are supposed to be sold at all. And if somebody were to find out you were selling them, I'm sure a lifelong imprisonment in Azkaban would be a suitable punishment" she said coolly.

Dominique could see the panic in his sunken grey eyes. "Let's not be hasty" he said quickly. "I'll sell ya the potion alrigh' but tell me girly, who're ya plannin' on usin' it on?"

"I highly doubt you need to know such information."

"I do if you want me to sell it to ya!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and paused for a while before saying "myself." She was frightened of how scared her voice had sounded when she said it.

"Yourself eh?" he asked, suddenly looking full of respect. "Life ain't a pretty little fairytale then is it?" She said nothing. "Alrigh' then fine, pay up an it's all yours."

Dominique retrieved the small bag of money from inside her cloak and placed it in the man's outstretched hand. His eyes lit up with glee as he greedily counted out the coins into his hand.

"'ere ya go then darlin'" he said handing over a tiny glass bottle. She took it from his wizened old hand with veins and warts spread out across it. Inside the bottle was the blackest substance Dominique had ever seen. Even the sight of the potion sent shivers up her spine.

"How quick is it?"

"Quicker than falling asleep – Almost instant."

"And it's not... painful is it?"

"Completely painless – ya won't feel a thing."

With determination she pulled the cork from the bottle, creating a loud popping sound. The smell coming off it was indescribable, but it made her feel woozy. As she brought the glass bottle up to her lips, the wizard suddenly lurched forward clasping her wrist tightly. Dominique let out a small cry of surprise and was so shocked she nearly dropped the bottle to the floor, spilling its deadly contents.

"Not here" he hissed. "How's it gonna look if people find a dead girl lyin' on my floor eh? How am I supposed to get rid of ya body?" He glanced nervously around the shop as though there were spies lurking in the shadows.

Dominique hadn't considered this. "Fine. Unhand me and I'll be on my way."

Watching her sceptically, he reluctantly released his grip and she pushed the cork back into the bottle firmly. With a nod she turned to leave.

"Good luck darlin'" he wheezed. Dominique felt sick as she left the shop, never looking back. She hurried down Knockturn Alley until she emerged into the dazzlingly sunlit streets of Diagon Alley. It was very busy. _Perfect_, she thought. Dominique wanted to make a scene. She wanted to get the attention she'd been deprived of for all these years.

She cast her thoughts to Hogwarts. Lunch was probably over by now. Would anybody have noticed her absence yet? She thought of her family. Would they cry once they heard? _Probably not_. They had the new baby to fill her gap. Although only a week old, that baby had received more love and attention than she had in all her sixteen years of being a Weasley.

With one final look around the beautiful streets of Diagon Alley, she uncorked the bottle of pure black liquid. Her hand was shaking. Taking her final breath, Dominique raised the bottle to her lips.


	19. Realisation

**Chapter 19 – Realisation**

"Dominique?"

Upon hearing her name, Dominique dropped the tiny bottle from her shaking fingers. It slipped to the cobbled stone floor and shattered into tiny pieces. The black liquid oozed over the ground around her feet.

With her heart beating wildly and lip trembling uncontrollably, Dominique turned to face whoever had spoken her name. That voice had sounded so familiar...

"Teddy?" she asked in a strained voice, as she recognised her secret desire. Teddy Lupin stood tall, the Sun shining through his dazzling turquoise hair, with an expression of mingled shock and suspicion. "Why are you here?" she whimpered.

"Vic needed me to pick up some stuff for the baby... why aren't you in school?" he demanded, his confused expression unmoving.

She looked at him helplessly. He would never understand. "I...I..." But the words would not come to Dominique. She felt her stomach tightening and her throat go dry. Tears were welling in her eyes and her vision blurred until all she could make out was a faint bluish haze swimming in front of her.

Strong warm arms caught her before she could hit the ground. She felt weak and lifeless hanging limp in Teddy's arms, yet safe and protected. Not a single drop of the deathly potion had even touched her lips yet still she felt as though all the life had been drained from her body. If Dominique had enough strength to shudder then she would have. What strange twist of fate was this? If Teddy had been even a second later, she would have drained the potion and fallen to the floor as her life slipped away. Dominique had never felt so lucky in her entire life.

"Eat it" Teddy commanded. Dominique blinked her eyes open. The sunlight was shining in her eyes and she felt warm. A lot warmer than she had in days.

"What?" she asked stupidly, only just aware that Teddy had set her down on a chair. He pushed a particularly exquisite ice cream sundae towards her silently across the table that they were now sat at. A leaflet with vivid moving pictures of children enjoying all kinds of ice cream, which was lying on the table, told her that they were sat outside Florean Fortesque's ice cream parlour. Without objecting she began to eat the ice cream. It was soft and creamy in her mouth – the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted.

Teddy observed her sternly; waiting patiently as she slowly devoured the ice cream. Once she had finished, the worries began to flood Dominique's mind. She would have to tell Teddy everything – about how she'd always been immensely jealous of her sister, how she'd always been in love with Teddy, and about how she could never live whilst their baby was in the family. And then Teddy would of course tell her parents. She'd probably be expelled from school. And she'd be under constant surveillance, back at square one – watching her sister get all the attention whilst she remained completely useless to the world. And of course, the baby would always be there laughing joyfully while he was fawned over by her parents.

Finally Teddy spoke, casting all thoughts from Dominique's head. "What's going on Dom?" He did not smile. Her heart gave a slight flutter as he called her Dom, but this was quickly swept away as she acknowledged the cold, pained look in his eyes. His beautiful, blue eyes...

It was no use trying to avoid the question. Teddy had caught her in the act. He'd seen how close she was to taking the potion, and he'd probably already sussed out what the potion would do. If she didn't tell him she would be forced to talk back at Hogwarts in front of her parents and Professor Bobbin, maybe even with Veritaserum forced upon her.

She met his gaze and took a shaky breath, certain that Teddy was the only person she'd willingly speak of the trauma she'd been going through. His was the only face that could melt her heart. And so she told him - All the jealously and pain she'd been experiencing throughout her life, carefully avoiding the part about her undying love for him – all the heartache she'd felt during Victoire's pregnancy – all the pressure and disappointment she'd received from her parents – all the boys that had used her in the hope of getting closer to Victoire...

Teddy didn't breathe a word during her tale. His expression never moved, but she could see the look in his eyes that meant he was taking it all in and processing it in his mind. Once she'd finished she bit her lip nervously, waiting for his verdict.

He shook his head miserably, looking weary and exhausted. "Oh Dominique" he murmured pityingly. "You really don't understand how much your family love and rely on you, do you?"

Dominique didn't say anything. What did Teddy know? He was lying... he had to be. "You don't know how much strength you've given Victoire during her pregnancy. It hasn't been as easy as it looks for her and you clearly don't know how many times she expressed her gratitude for you to me."

Dominique opened her mouth to speak – to contradict him. "Pretty much every day she said to me how lucky she felt to have you in her life, and I am by no means making this up. She told me you were always there for her when she needed it. You were the only one clever enough to think of telling someone that Victoire was ill. Who knows how much time would have passed before we realised Vic was pregnant if you hadn't done what you did? And she said you were the only one that didn't judge her. You were the only one who didn't overreact or make a big fuss about it and treated her just the same as before. You really don't know how much she loved you for that."

Dominique was speechless. What would Teddy say if he knew she'd only told Professor Longbottom out of spite? That the reason she hadn't acted any different was because she was dealing with too much emotion in her own life?

"And even if you don't believe me about Victoire, you have to listen when I say how much your parents really love you. When Victoire ran away she told me everything. Your parents don't think she's perfect Dom, they really don't and they love both of you equally. She said before she left that her and your mother had been arguing and she'd told her how _she's _a big disappointment and that you, Dominique, would never let her down."

"She – she really said that?" Dominique asked in disbelief. Was this true? Did her parents genuinely think that she was just as good, sometimes better, than Victoire? Her perfect, flawless, older sister Victoire? Teddy nodded.

"Did you honestly think that killing yourself would have made anything better? Do you not realise how your death would affect the rest of us?" he asked patronisingly.

Dominique blushed. Perhaps she had leapt to the decision too quickly. Would she have really gone through with it if Teddy hadn't intervened just at the last, crucial moment?

"Nobody would care if I died" she mumbled pathetically, dropping her gaze. Although she couldn't see it, so much rage was swelling inside Teddy that his hair had turned a fiery red colour.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" he told her fiercely. Then in a much calmer, gentler voice he said "I would care."

Dominique looked up at him, wide-eyed. Surely she had not heard correctly. Teddy was looking at her fondly. "Life without you Dominique would be unbearable."

A warm tingly feeling seemed to spread through her body and her heart accelerated rapidly. Teddy leant across the table, the sunlight streaming through his, now turquoise again hair, illuminating him like the angel that he was to her. Dominique could barely breathe. This was so sudden; so unexpected. And Teddy closed the gap kissing her lips softly. Dominique closed her eyes, lost in the moment she'd dreamed of forever.

And all too suddenly it was over. He pulled away after barely more than two seconds and as he straightened up and offered her a sympathetic smile, Dominique suddenly understood everything. Teddy Lupin had just kissed her. Not because he was in love with her (she would have despised him if he did because of the massive betrayal this would be to her sister), but because he wanted to give her strength... to encourage her... to let her know that life really was worth living. She knew it was out of desperation. That he had been telling her anything he possibly could to convince her to want to live, and that by kissing her he could really prove that there were people in this world that cared for her and loved her. If she had not just tried to commit suicide, he would never have done it. But she didn't even care.

Perhaps the sun was getting to her, but Dominique felt more elated than she'd ever done before, and not because the secret love of her entire childhood had just kissed her. No, it was because she finally believed him. She could not expect to feel as happy and loved as she'd always wanted if she didn't even try to fight for that feeling. If she constantly told herself she was miserable and hated life then how was she ever going to enjoy it? Victoire wasn't the problem, it was herself. And she now realised how foolish she'd been to ever believe otherwise. All she needed was an attitude change - a different outlook on life, and Teddy had given her that realisation.

"Just to let you know Dom" Teddy said, startling Dominique. "There will be a time when you find a nice boy who loves you exactly for who you are. I'm certain of it. And when that happens, I know you'll be as happy as me and Victoire are together." He smiled at her, a genuine, warm smile.

And whereas this kind of comment would have normally caused Dominique to be filled with hatred and jealousy and depression, she smiled back. And it felt great. Because she suddenly realised that she didn't need Teddy. She wasn't in love with him after all. It wasn't the boy she'd been craving; it was the love and friendship that Victoire received from him. Dominique had never been more pleased that Teddy and Victoire were together. She now saw exactly how perfect they were for each other. And she knew in time, that she would find her own Teddy Lupin too.


	20. Pride

**Chapter 20 – Pride**

Victoire stared down into the beautiful face of the baby cradled in her arms. He looked so much like Teddy that it was unreal. He had the same little facial features as his father, right down to his tiny button nose and soft red cheeks. Not that it really mattered – both being metamorphmagi they could change their appearances at will. But the only thing that Victoire's baby hadn't inherited from his father was his eyes. They were her eyes.

She cooed at him softly, stroking the few strands of hair that lined the top of his head. So much had changed that it was hard to believe. If a year ago someone had told Victoire that in a year's time she would be sitting in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, cradling her newborn son who's father happened to be Teddy Lupin, she wouldn't have believed a single word. She would have thrown back her head and laughed at this suggested madness. Only it wasn't suggested. This madness was real. It was her life now.

Seeing her unnamed child's eyelids flicker, she began to croon a soft, sweet melody until he lay sleeping in her arms. Without warning, Victoire felt her eyes slowly slide shut too, her baby's angelic face fresh in her mind.

* * *

"Victoire. Victoire sweetheart, you need to wake up." Victoire's eyes drifted open. Teddy's face was looming above her. It had been a while since Victoire had last looked at his face in detail and understood how truly beautiful he was. He beamed down at her.

She pushed herself up with her elbows until their faces were barely an inch apart. Unable to restrain herself, Victoire clasped his shirt, pulling him in so that their lips met. Kissing Teddy was like a little slice of heaven. A little slice of Heaven they hadn't been able to enjoy for a while. Having a baby had reduced the romance in their life for a while, but now Victoire was ready for their love to re-blossom.

With the baby on her mind, she released Teddy immediately, even pushing him back slightly. "Where is he?" she asked panic-stricken, glancing across the bed. He had been in her arms last night, so where was he now? "Where's my baby?"

Teddy grasped her hand reassuringly. "Our baby" he reminded her gently. "It's fine Vic. He's fine – Fleur took him out for some fresh air."

Victoire sighed in relief. "I'm not fit to be a mother am I?" she asked, voicing the worry that had been on her mind all night. "Neither of us are – I mean, we're just not ready to be parents are we?" She looked at him for guidance.

Teddy hesitated. "I think we'll be great parents Vic, when the time is right. But I don't think now is our time – we're both still so young." She nodded in agreement, mulling over his words.

He stroked her hand soothingly, listening to the birds chirping through the open window. "I've been thinking" he said after a while. "I love our son Victoire, I really do. But it's just that, like I said, I don't think now is our time to be parents." He swallowed nervously, worried about what he was going to suggest next. What if Victoire didn't feel the way he did? What if she was horrified with his suggestion?

"I'd completely understand if you disagreed" he began, glancing away to watch the birds out the window. "I was talking to Neville a while back and he told me that Hannah couldn't have children, and I thought that maybe-"

"-We could give them our baby" Victoire finished for him. He dared to turn his head and look at the reaction on her face, but Victoire was staring straight ahead, apparently deep in thought.

"I know it seems kind of –" Teddy said hurriedly, searching for words that would coax a better response from her.

"Perfect?" she suggested, looking at him innocently with her head slightly cocked.

"R-really?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah" she said nodding. "Yeah, it's perfect! I mean think about it. Neville and Hannah can't have children, and we have a readymade baby that we're too young and inexperienced to raise. They're both such lovely people – they have good jobs, good accommodation, and they're not exactly strangers. They would let us visit him whenever we wanted and I'm sure they would let us be as involved with raising him as much as we wanted too. Oh Teddy, this really is perfect!"

She smiled at him adoringly, full or praise and love. "I'm glad you think so" he said, thrilled with her reaction. He leant down and kissed her again. Everything in their lives seemed to be going right again.

* * *

And Teddy and Victoire's weren't the only ones getting their lives back on track. Dominique was like a completely different person. With her new mind-set she held her head high whilst striding around the castle. Gossip about Victoire seemed to have died down, and as bizarre as it seemed to Dominique, people talked to her. And it wasn't only about Victoire that they were interested in, they seemed to be genuinely interested in talking to _her._

With her new attitude and determination to change her life, she became more popular. She grew out of the paranoia that people were only using her to get to Victoire, and even the teachers seemed to be impressed with her new approach to life. Everybody loved the new Dominique, but nobody loved it as much as herself. And nobody felt as proud as Teddy Lupin. The progress she'd made since the events in Diagon Alley were incredible.

Teddy would always hold a special place in Dominique's heart, but he belonged to Victoire, and she understood that now. It was as though all the desperate longing to be loved by him had been completely banished since she'd realised how much she actually already was loved. She didn't need to be loved by Teddy anymore. She was free.

And it wasn't even entirely Teddy that had helped her realise that. It was Victoire. Dominique had been walking down the corridor the day after she'd snuck out of Hogwarts, when she had found Victoire walking towards her, going in the opposite direction. Dominique had never been too close with her big sister and an encounter in the corridor was not what she had expected so early on in her new life. She settled on a friendly smile as they passed, but to her surprise Victoire pulled her to one side.

"Are you alright Dom?" she asked, looking down at her little sister with a concerned expression.

"He told you didn't he?" Dominique had yelped. Teddy had told her everything – she thought she could trust him! How could she have been so stupid? Of course Teddy would have told Victoire - All her secrets about her jealousy and hatred towards her, and her drastic decision to take her own life to escape it all. Could she trust anybody in this world?

"Told me what?" Victoire had asked quizzically. "Who?"

"I..." Dominique was in complete shock. Victoire had never been terribly good at acting. Her confusion was genuine. Teddy really hadn't told her anything...

"I'm fine" she said quickly, addressing Victoire's original question, ignoring the suspicion etched in her sister's face. "Better than fine" she added, and for once, she genuinely meant it.

Victoire breathed out. "I'm so happy to hear that Dom. It's been so crazy in the past few months that I can't even remember the last time we had a proper conversation."

Dominique's gaze fell to the floor. She couldn't look Victoire in the eye. Dominique was the reason they'd grown so far apart after all.

"I want to thank you" she said, reaching out to clasp her sister's hand.

"Thank me?" Dominique asked warily. Thank her for what?

"Yeah. You gave me so much hope during my pregnancy. You didn't overreact like everybody else, and you didn't get in the way or anything. You gave me space and you gave me courage. Everybody else tried to give me advice or criticise me, but you were the only one who let me get on with my own life. So thank you."

And before Dominique could react or tell Victoire that she'd got it wrong – that she'd only acted the way she did because she was bitter and jealous – Victoire had pulled her into a hug. It was a rare occasion. The Weasley sisters very rarely hugged, Dominique had always kept her distance. But now, hugging Victoire filled her with warm, sisterly love. Teddy had not lied to her. He had not told Victoire anything, yet here she was, hugging Dominique and thanking her. Dominique felt truly loved.

"Your hair smells nice" Victoire said as an afterthought as she pulled away from her. She affectionately twirled a curl of Dominique's soft brunette hair around her finger. "I've always loved your hair" she said enviously eyeing the strand of hair wrapped round her finger.

Dominique very nearly laughed. The idea of Victoire envying Dominique's hair was preposterous! Yet in that moment it was true. So Dominique didn't laugh. She smiled instead. And it felt good to smile. It felt good to be appreciated. And for the first time in her life, Dominique felt proud to be Victoire's sister. She felt proud to be a Weasley.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** __This is the penultimate chapter to my Teddy and Victoire fanfiction. Only one more chpater and it's all finished - I hope you've enjoyed it so far! :D_


	21. True Happiness

**Chapter 21 – True Happiness**

Victoire Weasley stood alone, gazing out of the window into the beautiful streets of Paris. It was everything she had dreamed it to be. The way the birds flitted around the rose bushes, chirping sweetly in the morning...The way the sun fell upon the city, glistening off the glimmering structure of the Eiffel Tower...The soft crunch of French baguettes...The enchanting tones of the violins that echoed around the restaurants... Paris was perfect. Yet Victoire was not content.

Now a mature, young woman, Victoire had begun to make her own decisions in life. It had been almost two years since she'd completed her seventh year at Hogwarts and left school. The events of that school year were still vivid in her mind. It was the year she'd fallen in love, the year she'd lost her virginity, and of course it was the year when she'd become pregnant and had a baby.

Neville and Hannah had been ecstatic when she and Teddy had asked if they'd like to adopt their son. Neville had even cried. It had been such a touching and overwhelming moment that Victoire had been certain it was the best choice. They'd asked her to name the baby, but she'd never been too creative. In the end they named him Felix. Neville had explained that it was Latin for 'happy' and getting a son made him the happiest he'd ever been. Hannah said it reminded her of the luck potion 'Felix Felicis' saying that it was perfect because it was luck that had finally presented her with a child.

Felix was two years old now and every bit as beautiful as Teddy was, with the exception of the piercing blue eyes that he had inherited from Victoire. He was learning things quickly, demonstrating amazing intellectual capabilities even at such a young age. Neville was so proud, certain that his son would be the genius that he never was at Hogwarts.

Although Victoire loved Felix dearly, she avoided any interactions with him. He was not her son anymore, and she wanted Neville and Hannah to have the full experience of raising a child. Felix did not need to know that Victoire was his mother. She refused to let any of the glory and happiness be taken away from his new parents. But as much as she convinced herself that this was the reason she avoided seeing him, it was not by any means entirely true. The truth was that Felix Longbottom boar too much resemblance to his biological father for Victoire to handle emotionally.

Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley were a couple that everybody believed were made for each other. They were a couple that the stars had aligned to create. They were a couple that were so perfect that they would be together forever. And nobody had believed this more than Victoire did. Alas, surprise had always been a key factor in Victoire's life.

After Felix's birth everything had seemingly clicked into place. The Weasley family was closer than ever, and despite giving birth only a few months before, Victoire had passed all her OWLs all with either an O or an E. And after Felix's adoption had all been officially arranged and Victoire had finished school, Teddy and Victoire's romance had blossomed like never before. There was no pregnancy, no disapproving father's and no school to stop them from enjoying their relationship. That summer had been the best one she'd ever known. They'd spent countless days out down the beach enjoying the sun or trekking through fields hand in hand, enjoying the soppiness and beauty of young love. And they made sure to keep it good, clean, love – nothing that would lead to another unexpected pregnancy. It was pure bliss.

Teddy's auror training had been going great too. Kingsley reassured him he would be fully qualified in no time and gave him his first pay cheque "to help ease the transition into becoming a real man." Teddy had never been paid before, and feeling like a real man was exactly what it gave him. It also gave him hope. Hope that he could really do something with his life. And so he'd told Victoire that she was his life now. They had begun to make plans to buy their own house together.

Now that the couple had all the time they wanted, Teddy decided to push his earlier experiment further. Victoire had at first been embarrassed when Teddy had taken her along to St Mungo's and exclaimed that her voice could heal cuts to the astounded and disbelieving healers that worked there. Slashing his own arm to produce a bleeding wound, Teddy had asked Victoire to demonstrate her extraordinary talent to the healers. Coughing nervously, painfully aware that all eyes were on her, Victoire began to sing. And just as Teddy had known it would, the cut sealed itself until only a faint pink line was left on his arm.

"Incredible" the healers had murmured in awe. Teddy had squeezed her hand proudly and for the first time she felt like she was really worth something. The healers had immediately got to work, eager to see how far they could extend this ability. Victoire had visited ever single patient in St Mungo's, singing the same, sweet melodious tune, so the healers could observe whether it had any effect. There were some startling discoveries. It was effective not only on ordinary cuts, but also some cursed wounds that were thought to be un-healable, and even dragon bites. And perhaps the most extraordinary breakthrough was the reversal of recent lycanthropy (the werewolf transformation).

Research at St Mungo's allowed the healers and mediwizards to understand exactly what Victoire's skill was and why it was possible. It was not only the combination of witch and veela genes that made this occur, like Teddy and Victoire had always assumed. It was the mild werewolf DNA that Victoire had inherited from her father as well, and even more importantly the exchange and combination of DNA from Teddy and therefore his father, when Felix had been conceived. It was an extremely rare and unique combination of genes to possess.

Although still impossible to reverse the process of frequent werewolf transformation within fully mature werewolves, Victoire's healing song worked successfully with people bitten within 24 hours. It meant that these victims would never endure the suffering of transforming into a werewolf; they would merely have wolfish tendencies like Bill. This breakthrough had meant immediate fame for Teddy and Victoire. She gave him full credit for the discovery; after all if he had not convinced her to experiment then they would never have discovered exactly how much depth and magical quality Victoire's voice had.

As soon as the healers were convinced they fully understood it, the story had been sold to the Daily Prophet and Teddy and Victoire became world famous in the wizarding community overnight. It was the most important medical breakthroughs since the wolfsbane potion. People from everywhere had flocked to Victoire, offering her large sums of money to cure either themselves or ill relatives. Victoire refused the money; she offered her voice free of charge, assured that the satisfaction of healing and helping people was payment enough. Yet most people insisted upon it and thrusted the money into her hands, disapparating before she could object.

Victoire split the money in different ways. Some she donated to St Mungo's to help them research and develop more possible cures for other diseases – some she gave to Neville and Hannah to help them raise Felix – some she gave to her own family – and some she kept for her and Teddy. It was enough for them to finally buy their own house together.

Victoire's fame died down quickly. Most wounds were easily healable by spells anyway. And the healers were eventually able to store the quality and transfigure it into a solid ingredient. An ingredient that could then be used in potions. Potions that could be administered to patients with cursed wounds or lycanthropic bites, essentially removing Victoire's role in the healing process. She was now much less involved, only travelling to people who could not afford to buy the potion. And yet she did not mind that she was now practically deemed unnecessary because she had everything she'd ever wanted. She had a wonderful family and a wonderful boyfriend. They lived in a lovely little house with enough money to live comfortably for the rest of their lives. It was too perfect to be true...

Fame had opened doors that Teddy and Victoire had not even considered. Both young and attractive and splashed across the Prophet's front page together they obtained unexpected attention. Victoire had always had admirers wherever she'd gone at Hogwarts – she accepted this as ordinary when you were part-veela and she'd learnt to live with it, always saving herself for Teddy – the one who loved her for who she truly was. And similarly, Teddy had always caught the eyes of jealous young girls at Hogwarts – he was a metamorphmagus and a naturally handsome, well-built boy. For a couple as strong as they were, this was not an issue. They were so in love that temptation was not a problem even in the slightest. Both would rather die than betray the other.

But seeing the attention the other one got and the admirers they gained, both Teddy and Victoire began to question their relationship. What they had was love – true love – and they knew this. But they were young – they had not lived their lives yet. They'd already had a baby and they were already living together. Were things moving too quickly? When Victoire thought back to how their relationship had begun she was appalled at the realisation. They had been best friends for years. She had been distraught after an argument with her mother and had fled to Teddy's house for comfort. They had talked, possibilities forming in their young, naive minds and within an hour of confessing their love for each other, Victoire had already conceived their first child...

They had got lost in the moment. It was not how their fairytale romance was supposed to happen. They had no time to enjoy being loved up teenagers because they'd had to accept responsibility and get through a pregnancy. It was all wrong...

Another problem was Teddy's auror training. After the summer when he began working again, it consumed all his time and energy. Whether he liked it or not, he had no time for Victoire anymore. And so the two had mutually agreed to end their whirlwind relationship. "If we truly love each other – like I know we do – then we can get through this Victoire" Teddy had told her one night. "If we're meant to be together then it will work out for us, I promise. But for now we need to live our lives separately. We need time to grow – time to explore different things... different people maybe." It had taken all her strength not to cry. She knew she could never love anybody as much as she loved Teddy. "I will always love you Victoire. Please remember that."

As soon as the news of Teddy and Victoire's breakup had gotten out, the admirers had swarmed. Victoire tried dating other men but these encounters were always brief. Nobody she met seemed to truly love her. Besides from her money there was only one thing they wanted – the thing that she would never give them. She was saving herself entirely for Teddy and was terrified of becoming pregnant again. Once she made her intentions clear they always left. She very rarely saw Teddy. It was too painful. She could not hate him though. Although he'd broken her heart, she was not capable of despising him. Rumours let her know that he was happy and that he had been spotted with a few other women. She'd even heard he was engaged...

Shortly after hearing the rumour was when she'd met Oliver Perks, the recent victim of a werewolf bite. She healed him. He wooed her. It was simple. He was not Teddy but he was the first one to seem genuinely interested in her. She did not love him. She could not, no matter how much she tried. But certain that she would never find anybody like Teddy again, she had settled. After a few months of dating he announced his desire to travel with her. When he asked where she wanted to go her immediate response had been Paris. Long forgotten was Teddy's promise to take her there... Oliver had seemed disappointed with the suggestion, hoping for somewhere far more exotic. But the only place Victoire knew she would be able to tolerate going was Paris, and so here she was.

As she stared out of the window, Victoire was so overwhelmed by the blissful tranquillity and beauty of Paris, that she made a decision by herself. She would leave Oliver. Or rather he would leave her. She would not return to England. France was where she belonged; it was far away from her childhood and Teddy. She could start anew here. The whereabouts of Oliver where currently unknown to her. She was certain that he had not gone out for fresh air as he had claimed, but was probably wrapped around the pretty waitress he'd been eyeing up last night. He was no different to any of the others. He did not love her; he was merely after her body. She accepted this, but at least he'd had the decency and honour to bring her to Paris, even if it was a cheap attempt to entice her into bed.

A hurried knock on the door startled Victoire. The return of Oliver was something she was hoping would be prolonged. She had been enjoying the Parisian views... "It's open" she called out in a bored voice, continuing to gaze out the window. His arrival did not interest her in the slightest. And why was he knocking? Why did he not just come straight in? Victoire did not even care. Nothing mattered to her anymore.

"Victoire." She froze, her eyes widened in shock. That voice did not belong to Oliver. He did not talk in a soft, pained way as the voice that had just said her name did. And she would recognise that voice anywhere...Yet she refused to turn around. Refused to believe that it was real and not just in her head. Because it was impossible. Teddy Lupin had forgotten her. He was back in England with his fiancée. He did not love her anymore...

"Teddy" she whispered softly under her breath. He was not here. She would not turn around and feel the disappointment as she saw the empty room. She could not break her heart anymore than it already was.

"Victoire" the imaginary voice said again. "I don't even know where to begin..."

She began to hum softly under her breath, watching a couple of butterflies float past the windowsill.

"Victoire please don't ignore me."

She hummed louder. "It's not real" she murmured to herself. "He's not really here."

A warm hand clasped her arm, causing her to spin round in shock. And there he was. Taller and more handsome than when she'd last seen him. His turquoise hair seemed more vivid than she remembered, and his deep aqua eyes were glistening with sorrow... guilt... apologies...

"How did you find me?" she said quietly with an accusing edge to her tone. After all, she had come here to escape him.

"I needed to see you Victoire. I needed to tell you..." he looked away, embarrassed, running his hand through his hair like he always used to.

"How did you find me?" she repeated, almost slightly aggressively this time.

"I asked your parents and all your family and anybody I knew who might know where you were. They told me you met somebody – Alistair"

"Oliver" she corrected.

" – and he took you to Paris." Teddy gulped. "I was supposed to take you to Paris Victoire. It was supposed to be _me_. I made you a promise..."

Victoire pursed her lips, willing herself not to cry. It was cruel of him to come here. It was cruel of him to bring up his old promise. He clearly did not understand how much he'd hurt her.

"Why do you care?" she asked. "I heard you were engaged."

"Engaged? You heard incorrectly" he said slowly, trying to choose his next words.

"Then why did you come here?"

He took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes. "I came here because I needed to tell you that I'm in love."

She nodded, understanding finally. He'd come here to tell her that it was all over. That he'd realised it wasn't her that he truly loved – he'd realised that he was in love with somebody else.

"Do you know why this day is special Victoire?"

Victoire did not even know what day it was. Was it August? She shook her head.

"This day is special because exactly two years ago something happened that changed my life. A pretty blonde girl in a ripped summer dress knocked on my door in the middle of a thunderstorm. She had bare feet and she was shivering uncontrollably. I carried her upstairs and got her cleaned up. We spent a lot of the night talking. I confessed how I'd been feeling towards her and we kissed." He paused. Her eyes dropped the floor in the cute, shy way that they often did. She could not look him in the eye any longer.  
"That girl was my best friend. She was beautiful, intelligent, generous and I loved her more than anything. But then I made a mistake. I thought I wasn't good enough for her. I thought I was setting her free. But if I'd known how much it would break both of our hearts I never would have done it."

He tilted her chin up gently so their eyes locked once more. "I loved her Victoire. I still do. I always will. I can't fight it and I don't deserve your love in return but you have to know that I never stopped loving you and the past year has been the biggest mistake of my life. If you can forgive me then I promise that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you and keeping you happy, because nothing is more important to me than your happiness. I love you."

Victoire couldn't fight it any longer, the tears were streaming down her face. Teddy brushed them away delicately with his thumb. "I know I don't deserve you" he murmured.

"Two years ago I became a woman" Victoire said, speaking strongly despite the tears. "Not because I lost my virginity, and not because I got pregnant. I became a woman because I fell in love. That night was the best night of my life – it symbolised the beginning of a relationship that I knew would last forever." She felt the hot blush of her cheeks, certain she was the reddest she'd ever been. This could not be happening... She thought she'd lost Teddy forever.

"We're meant to be Vic. They all knew long before us!" he said with a chuckle.

"Who?" she asked suspiciously.

"Harry told me they made bets on when we would get together."

Despite the tears, Victoire couldn't help but laugh. It was absurd. Whether she wanted to hate Teddy or despise him or live with the pain of a broken heart, she would never be able to do it... Teddy meant more to her than anything. And here they were, in Paris, declaring their undying love for each other. Could it get any better?

Teddy had a slight mischievous twinkle in his eye. Victoire recognised it instantly – he was up to something. He'd planned something else. It was the same twinkle he'd had right before he'd snogged her in front of her father. Whatever he was going to do would leave him ecstatic.

"What are you thinking about Ted?" she asked him curiously.

He just beamed at her like a lovesick puppy. "I've wanted to do this for a long time Victoire" he told her seriously, sinking down onto one knee. From his pocket he produced a little velvet box and opened it out in front of him, revealing the most beautiful ring Victoire had ever seen.

"I can't bear to live without you Victoire. Will you marry me?"

Victoire felt as though the birds she'd watched through her window were now dancing around her stomach. "Yes" she gushed barely seconds after he'd proposed. His grin was wider than it had been before. Seeing him so happy made her feel proud. It made her feel so loved. He slipped the ring on her finger.

"A perfect fit" she whispered.

"Just like us." He winked at her. If it was possible she blushed even more. The ring had a brightly coloured blue gem in the centre.

"It's a blue diamond" he told her, "Rare and unique just like you – and the colour matches your eyes." He had clearly put a lot of thought into this. On the back of the ring there was a single engraved word. _Forever._

She looked into his eyes and for a moment there was nothing else that mattered. Almost sheepishly he added, "You heard I was engaged... I guess the rumours are true."

And without another word, she pulled his head towards him, kissing him for the first time in nearly a year. The kiss, the location, the man... everything was just perfect Victoire thought to herself.

* * *

Two weeks later Victoire clutched her father's arm as he led her down the aisle towards her beautiful husband to be. Behind her Dominique was walking with Lily Potter, Molly Lucy, Rose and Roxanne – her cousins. Dominique was now dating a boy that was as perfect for her as Teddy was for Victoire. He loved her more than life and she was rarely seen without a smile. She'd gotten a job at Hogwarts as what the muggles liked to call 'a guidance counsellor'. She was happy.

To the side, Fleur was weeping softly next to Ginny, Hermione, Harry and all her other aunts and uncles. Harry was so proud of Teddy and he was sure that Remus would have been to. They were happy.

Neville and Hannah were sat on the other side; Felix sat peacefully on Hannah's lap as he watched his biological parents get married. They were happy.

As Victoire and Bill approached the end of the aisle where Teddy was waiting, Bill gave Teddy a firm nod; letting him know he was proud and completely approving of him marrying his eldest daughter. He was happy.

But nobody was as happy as Teddy and Victoire. After all the years or drama, heartbreak, forbidden love and hidden passion, they were finally together for good this time. _Forever._ And as Victoire took her place next to Teddy and they said their I do's she knew it was where she belonged. And in that moment, they felt true happiness.

**THE END**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Sorry that this last chapter's so long! Thank you so much to anybody who has read my fanfiction all the way through. I've loved writing it so much and I hope you've all enjoyed it :D_


End file.
